


Fructiferous

by winterlance



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII:The Last Jedi
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blowjobs, Ever - Freeform, F/M, Fae Kylo Ren, Fae!Kylo Ren, Frussy, Interspecies Sex, Kylo Ren x Rey - Freeform, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rey fricken loves cookies, Rey x Kylo Ren, Reylo - Freeform, Sex, Slow Burn, Swearing, Violence, cause I kind of put those vibes for a setting in it, i guess, imagine this stuff as witcher 3 for a setting or vibes, medieval stuff basically, this is my first fanfic, weird fae x human action
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 00:29:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12287403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterlance/pseuds/winterlance
Summary: Rey has been struggling to become a successful farmer within the village known as Niima. She never knew her family but after their deaths, she inherited their farm. After struggling learning how to farm and scraping by on little money, Rey heads to a visiting shaman to help her crops. Unfortunately, Rey didn’t expect the shaman to use his magick in order to summon a Fae for her assistance. This wasn’t part of the deal.Rey x Kylo Ren fanfiction with Fae!Kylo Ren and a farmer Rey.





	1. Give Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction ever published. (Be gentle I am a simple meme). Hope you enjoy! I don't usually publish work but starting to get into the realm of making my own fanfiction too instead of just making comments. Yes this fanfic is weird. If you like reylo and you're weird--I'm sure you'll enjoy it.

Another season with effort that feels wasted. The woman wipes the sweat off her forehead with dirty hands. She can feel her own diaphragm expand, then her breath soon escaping her under intense sunlight. She is disappointed at the rotted corn that lay before muddy boots, spoiled squash, and seeds of many other vegetables that never once had the opportunity to flourish. Surely reality hits her within seconds at how much the woman would often go hungry this coming season.

“Maker,” Rey’s voice spews out lowly. “Not again.”

Callous hands swipe at fragile leaves, locusts among a variety of insects feast upon the ruins of another insufficient attempt. The female’s teeth grit together, the pearls of sweat dripping down to wash away dirt spots upon rosy cheeks. Messy buns bounce with her rough movements and swaying, causing more chestnut locks to fall and catch at a sweaty neck. Her hand clenches at the piece of corn the amateur is so fixated on.

“I know I can do this. Just what am I doing wrong?! ” She violently tosses the brittle corn to the side, tears building up. Isn’t this what her deceased parents specialized in? What if this was just some joke. Maybe they found the wrong woman to take this over—but it was all in her name. To Rey of Niima. She couldn’t give up, not when she had tried so hard. She’s survived and accomplished much more challenging tasks. Maybe she just needs advice or to try a different method.

It’s possible she just planted these crops too late into the season, or even too early. Rey couldn’t really tell you that. She doesn’t have the adequate experience for something like this especially when it’s going to be her moneymaker. She’ll be the laughing stalk of the year with the fellow farmers who she knows can produce hundreds of rows of delicious corn, to the sweet delicacy of strawberries to even well plumped and ripe grapes. Their stands will be full while she’ll be selling crumbs. It almost felt hopeless for a moment.

Rey sighs, her eyes quickly darting into the distance of a filthy road, horses mashing their hooves through and mud splattering inches away from people’s feet. She’s nearly forgotten that the Jakku festival is coming within a few weeks which meant travelers will be staying within Niima temporarily. Guests of all kinds, from performers to even those that claim to have mystical powers.

Mystical powers?

She knows that around this time once a year a nomadic shaman comes to visit Niima village for the Jakku festival. Other villagers have spoke of miracles performed by him, how their wounds have healed or even tales of being granted wild abilities. Rey wasn’t one to believe in all the tall tales or folklore, she’s never witnessed them and regardless most of it sounds rubbish. But at this point a desperation grew inside of her—anything that could cling to the hope and possibility that her failing crops could be saved. Perhaps she should go see tonight for herself?

She scurries to pick up the rest of the failed crops and tosses them into the compost for later. Today’s chores would have to be finished before she decides to take a visit throughout the village, even though they seem daunting for one person; the female still manages to make do. From quickly sweeping inside the house, to feeding the horses and chickens, her aching body collapses onto a lumpy couch. Its cushions are uncomfortable as she has always fondly remembered. If she had made enough money from crops, she knew she would fling herself over to a carpenter of some sorts to construct a brand new couch. Yet the sentiment remained, this was still a part of her parent’s belongings. The idea of even tossing out something that belonged to her own predecessors irked her more than her desire to upgrade and restore part of the household. Somehow they made her feel less lonely than she already felt.

Even in that discomfort, Rey finds herself nearly dozing off. The only thing to awaken her was the ruckus of people furiously shouting outside her home. Even in her tired state she managed to push herself up, messy buns still bouncing gracefully with her steps to the wooden door. As she slides the hinge off, the embers and illumination of a burning torch enter her vicinity. A few men seemed distraught and enraged at the eerie appearance of an older man in dirtied rags. Under what little she could see of the hood’s shadow and the sunset’s horizon, his face seemed disproportional, twisted and reminded her of fabricated visuals she had heard of from gruesome children’s tales.

“Get out of ‘ere warlock!” one of the middle-aged men shouted. His foot takes another step closer to the cloaked figure, his eyebrows furrowed and his body tense.

“You have no business ‘ere. Last year you caused ah’ mess. Me daughter got tha’ warts on her face after ye’ gave her that stuff! Me friends ‘ere saw it too!”

“Did you not ask for your daughter to be cured?” The cloaked figure’s voice rings out. It is croaked, low but loud enough for Rey to hear. His head bops upwards to look at the man, old hands unsheathe from obsidian cloth. She notices how they are wrinkly, nails looking like they’re close to falling apart and morphed oddly as if this man is living longer than he should be. Was he some walking corpse?

“Aye—I did. But not like this! It’s been ah’ year. And they’re still there! Either yer’ gonna fix it or I’ll be fixin’ tha’ damn warped face of yers’!” The man’s hands rapidly grasp at the cloaked figure’s cloth, forming into a fist and pulling him close. His eyes signaled that of a murderer, ready to kill—even if he believed good reason. His teeth are clenched and Rey soon feels her heart race faster than that of her own horses’ galloping. Boots stomp harshly as she rushes over to the side. If there was anything about Rey, it was that she would not idly wait by for someone to get hurt. She doesn’t entirely care about this figure’s past but she wouldn’t have it here near her own land. She already has enough problems on her plate.

“Leave him alone!” her voice shouts powerfully. The middle-aged man’s head swoops towards her direction, his eyes glancing over her physique.

“Ey’ lassie, why don’t you go along and get back to yer’ house. This doesn’t involve you.”

“It sure as hell does. I can’t get any rest because of you. And leave that old man alone!” Rey puffs herself up to the taller man, quickly standing beside to the old morphed being. “Last thing I need is commotion around here. If you want to deal with this old man, take it OFF MY LAND!”

A few droplets of sweat roll off her jaw line; at least she swears she can feel it. Her heart is still racing and Rey is doing her best to contain any chaotic breathing. She knows she has to stand tall—if anything she’s already aware of how much she’s taken by the harshness of life and being an orphan. Even if she never knew her true parents, at least they were compassionate and aware of Rey’s existence to leave her a home to her name. Things seemed to just start going well in life minus the troubles of learning how to grow plants. She feels like a new beginning is unfolding and to have blood spilled on or even near her land is a bad omen in her name.

To her surprise and unforeseen success, the man lets go of the cloaked figure and takes a step back closer into the light of the torch. The sun nearly passes down and the shadows of the night begin to engulf the land once more. He’s obviously angry and still frilled up but seems to have a heart. Something Rey manages to recognize past all the darkness he had just shown. And yet there is a glint of gratitude in a mere smirk of the cloaked figure at her actions.

“I’ll respect yer wishes lassie. Aren’t ya’ Rey? The girl who can’t grow for shite?”

An instant insult on his behalf, one the woman obviously didn’t even remotely appreciate, and now part of her reputation in the village has clearly spread from her struggles. This was a legacy she wished she wouldn’t carry to her future grave. One day she’ll strive and overcome her problems.

“Except I will. You’ll see.”

“Maybe when horses grow wings n’ fly. Ha!” he gives out a huff of laughter, making Rey only abhor him more; and even more thankful she saved this old man who may have done nothing. At least she viewed him more tolerable than this ass.

“Stay away from tha’ abomination, Rey. He only brings in trouble. Don’t go meddling with ‘im.” his eyes were like daggers, piercing right at the cloaked figure. “I ain’t done with ya’ yet, old man. We’ll continue this later and yer’ gonna fix me daughter. Fake shaman.”

Fake shaman? Was this the one Rey has heard so much about? At least from the rumors and her few selective group of friends, of people who actually wanted to spend time with her. Most people didn’t want to be associated with her in general even when she could feel their pity and being the laughing stalk. Though, she believes it may have to do with how her parents couldn’t take her in. She only knew so little. Her attention reverts back to the fake shaman as soon as the men walk off. A sigh of relief escapes her as she realizes a massive crisis was averted. Rey did manage to get in one last sneer at the man as he walked off.

“Are you alright?” her voice is now calm, concerning with curious eyes.

“I am.”

“He said you were a fake shaman?” her eyes gleam at him with that of many inquiries.

“Not fake. That man fails to realize that everything comes with a price and side effects. However, thank you. You have a kind heart.”

“What exactly did you do for him?” Rey makes sure her voice is reinforced.

“His daughter, who was quite beautiful, had an illness that surely would kill her. He sought out for someone to save her. I offered a remedy to cure her. However, the effects would entail being hideous on the outside until she learned to become beautiful on the inside. To this day I see nothing has changed. That is the price of magick.”

So, he was a practitioner of magick, things of fairytales. Rey almost wanted to give out a laugh although this must be the shaman she heard of who may be able to help her. However, if it’s true that there is a cost of sorts—what kind of cost would be hers? Maybe he was all bluff? Something screamed and roared in her that this man was an ominous being despite the appearance. Yet there was a hidden temptation yearning immensely for her to take that leap of faith with this old man.

“I’ve heard you’re the shaman that comes every year for the Jakku festival.”

“I do,” he responds, a bit lower than usual. “I offer my service to those in need in my travels. But something tells me you are in need of something, child. I can see the look in your own eyes.”

His body fully turns towards her, old and nearly blackened out eyes glimpse at her. Studying her like a hawk which caused Rey to shiver at the contorted display. His pupils seemed glossy like that of a dead fish, her olfactory filled with that of an old-person scent. Not that it was a new scent to her but this figure reeked of it.

“I have been having some troubles,” Rey’s eyes dart to the side before returning back to the cloaked figure.

“Come with me, child. Perhaps we can discuss them further. I may be able to help you or at least care to give an old man company? It must be so lonely being by yourself.”

Despite the disfigured appearance, this man acted docile and based on his usage of words seemed benign. She wasn’t sure if he truly understood how she felt, with the hard life she’s been given and trying to manage an entire farm, but she was quite impressed at how far he reached out to even mention her loneliness. Maybe he feels lonely too? Maybe he once had friends and was also mocked? She felt a faint connection, but nothing special. Maybe it was just her picking up on his empathy. But if this shaman could save her farm, wasn’t it worth it? What else did she have to lose? It was all she had left in remembrance of her parents. She might as well find out more about this stranger.

“It…It is. Do you think you might be able to help me?”

“I think we can. Follow me.”

Rey makes sure to have her dagger ready to grasp if any other goons of the village decide to show up and bother this old man. She followed easily, boots with folds mashing through a muddy road which would further stain brown stitched leggings. Though it never bothered her, Rey never had much of a wardrobe and was used to the unkempt status of the village. She’d like to meet a seamstress to create a new outfit, but that was far away from what her current budget is.

Minutes later, the old man beckoned and waved at her to follow him into a small tent. As the front fold opened, she witnessed rows of vials and stones aligned on a table and shelves. From a beautiful emerald, to a dazzling sapphire, her eyes were wowed and facial expression astonished. Never had she been given the opportunity to have a glimpse of such elaborate and intricate stones. Each vial contained a liquid or substance of a variety of colors from red, to an ever lush green and many more. Exotic and foreign plants lined a few rows of shelves, those with a pink color that faded into exquisite shades of neon.

“What is all of this stuff?” Rey places her fingers near one of the exotic plants, but soon her own hand was grasped by a cold and wrinkled one. It sent her into shock for a mere second; an intrigued and urgent face looked at the cloaked figure.

“Don’t touch that. That is Oleander. Extremely poisonous. That is a morph I’ve discovered and still studying. You need gloves to handle that.” His hand lets go of hers while making his way over to a worn wooden chair. It looks as if it’s been sat in thousands of times, surely by him. Though one of the legs looked crooked. 

Rey takes a moment to recognize that her life literally flashed before her eyes if she were to touch previously said Oleander. She snaps back to real life with the old man once again beckoning her to sit down and proceeds to follow through with his motioned request. It all felt mystical, like she was in a dream being surrounded by so many objects pertaining to that of the metaphysical realm. These were the things she didn’t believe in—or at least believed it as a myth. That it was all an act or joke, or some odd lifestyle. But here she is, going to the very practice she thought opposite about.

“Tell me, Rey—that is your name, if I heard correctly from the man?”

“Yes, it is. What is yours?”

The man takes a moment to compose himself, sitting up straight while adjusting his posture. His elderly lips manage to crack upwards, giving an oddly gentle smirk. His facial seemed light, though it appeared as if the man had no hair on his body from what Rey could tell. Crinkly digits rise to cling to frayed edges of his hood, yanking it down to reveal his true identity. Rey wouldn’t lie and say it didn’t turn her off, she’s never seen a person so disfigured. A large scar or indentation ran over the top of his head and his eyes seemed even more sunken in than what the shadow of his hood covered. Even the once cloaked figure’s cheeks were sunken down just as much with his jaw being slightly kicked to the side. But he finally adjusts himself, getting comfortable.

“Snoke.”

Snoke? She’s never heard of the name, quite unique. But for a unique person, she supposes that he deserves a unique name. She doesn’t further question anything about it.

“Now that we know each other, tell me Rey…What is on your mind?”

“I don’t know you well enough. I’d like to ask you something.” Rey would like to at least know what it is she may be signing up for.

“I see,” Snoke folds his hands together. “Ask away.”

“I know you said you help those in need, but why do you have something like that: Oleander plant? Especially if it is poisonous?”

“You’re curious as to my practices. Some of these are used in antidotes or other rituals. It all depends on the needs. Nature gives us the greatest remedies…and as well as the greatest weapons. Destruction and creation. It is all about how you use it. It’s your intention.” He sounded exactly how an elder would give wisdom, or at least fit the stereotypical image in her mind. Even part of it sounded like it would be an ancient riddle of time long before her.

“I don’t know how much of all it I really believe but I know that I don’t need any ailments. How much does it usually cost for something like that?”

“It all depends.”

“I don’t have much coin to my name at this time. That is why I want to know prices.”

“Oh, I don’t take payment in that form.”

“You don’t take coin?” Rey was puzzled. How could he not take coin? What other sort of payments even existed for service?

“I don’t have any need for coin, child. Payment is paid on something that is sentiment or is natural. Or you pay me back in a favor you would owe me.”

“Then what’s the catch?” It felt like for a moment she was making a deal with the devil—if such a concept even existed or she was about to sign her soul away to some contract.

“It depends on what your struggles are. So tell me—what are they?”

“Well,” Rey hesitates suddenly. Of course the village knew of her issues. Though she regrets to spew out the information of what thoughts danced across her mind. It even seemed embarrassing and foreign to her that she was about to vent out her frustrations. At least it was someone willing to hear. Would it really be that bad?

“My crops.”

“So I’ve heard.”

“No matter what I have done, they will not grow. The festival is coming and I won’t have anything to harvest and sell to keep the farm going. It was my parents but I never learned how to grow anything. I don’t know if the soil just isn’t right or maybe they aren’t getting enough water? No one will help me. But you seem like someone who knows plants.”

“I do. However considering the time frame, I can see why even if you knew how to tend to your farm even now, it won’t be enough time for them to grow.”

That’s right—it wouldn’t. The Jakku festival is only a few weeks away. Three weeks precise. That reality hits her like a meteor out of space, so how could he help her? Ideas spurred at him possibly giving her some sort of potions to pour onto her land or some sort of magical seeds if those existed, considering all of the wild things he has within his possession. It wouldn’t really be far-fetched that even he casted some sort of magick on her land.

“Is saving your crops what you desire most in life?” his voice is harsher, deeper and even more croaked. If this was his serious tone, Rey surely wouldn’t want to hear more of it. So she nods, a determined look displayed and flared towards him. To have her family’s farm saved, their business, the legacy that must be carried onto her no matter who they used to be. At least, it felt like it was what she desired most. She can’t imagine getting by or going back to her life as an orphan scavenger where she had to look through piles of leaves and prickly vines just to find edible berries, or to steal crumbs from kitchens out in the back. It just didn’t suit her.

“It is. So what can you do to help?”

“Come closer my child and lean forward.” Rey does so, following all of his instructions. His body leans over to reach up for a container of what looked like a neon blue and green swirl together. He pops up the cork that held what was gas inside, releasing it into the air within the tent. Thin lips move together, murmuring something alien that Rey couldn’t even distinguish which language it was.

“Close your eyes, Rey.”

She closes her eyes.

“Inhale and relax.” So she does. And yet it smells wonderful, a fruitful smell with a touch of what appeared to be the affable scent of roses. But something else happens, as if her body is becoming slower, the room is spinning even though her eyes are shut. The sound of birds flock in the distance, the wind gently brushing along thousands upon thousands of strands of grass, and the sun beats down a welcoming light. This is what she hears and envisions with a forest covered in abundant moss and branches that twist and turn into the most fascinating shapes.

“Do you give yourself? Do you give your home? Your life to that is what you desire most? Now is the time to say no. If you do proceed, there is no going back. If you truly have nothing left to lose.”

In the physical realm, Snoke places the palm of his hand to Rey’s flushed forehead. Her body doesn’t flinch by the action, seeming to be undisturbed. But in what she is envisioning, or a trance, whatever what this was—she saw his figure appear within the meadow of grass and the sight of mountains reigning below the birds. Petals twirling by within the wind’s ballet, which Rey quickly discovered was the cause of the scent of roses that flourished into her nostrils. She stands before Snoke, at peace, at ease. But that serious tone continued, echoing in whatever shared vision it was they experienced. She affirms that if there really was nothing left to help her make it through, this would be the way to go, no matter what consequences laid before her. Rey is grateful Snoke had managed to create this vision, something to help shove away any doubts and thoughts that would cloud her judgment.

The environment suddenly changes around them, to the village they stood in with her body faced towards her farm. She watches as vines rise out of the dirt, rows of corn sprouting among others such as squash, eggplants, and delicious sweet fruit such as watermelon or strawberries. If anything, it makes her jaw drop in awe and brown eyes twinkle at the miracle before her.

“Is this what you desire most? Do you give yourself in exchange for this?”

“I—“Rey pauses. “I do.”

The world suddenly changes once more unexpectedly. The environment turns into that of a deep forest; the sun’s light barely making it through as the shadows of leaves and bark cover her physique. She hears the caws of birds, rustling of gravel and pounding of feet into dirt. Snoke seems to have disappeared, but she still hears his murmurs of that alien language. The whispers seem to slither right by her ears; she nearly panics and turns frantically with the sight of him nowhere near her. At the corner of her peripheral, she sees three giant leaves whip away followed by the sound of a heavy branch cracking and leaves shaking.

“Hello? Who’s there? Snoke?”

The whispers continue, and she sees a wall of darkness all around her slowly come up towards her like a tsunami. Her heart is racing what felt like several miles a minute, her palms clammy and a boost of adrenaline pumps through her. She looks to where she can hide, to run or escape whatever phenomenon is happening that has her deathly terrified. She continues to twirl around, searching everywhere but proves to fail each time.

“SNOKE! Where are you?! What is going on? Make it stop!”

She feels the darkness crawl upon her, engulfing her in the vision. A burning sensation inflicts her back, like someone clawed something into it from behind without her knowing. Rey’s eyes flash open back in the real world. She gasps for a huge breath with her lungs rampaging for a steady breathing. She’s confused, bewildered and ultimately, frightened by the experience. What was that figure she saw in that vision? Why does her back hurt? And most of all, Snoke is now standing up from the chair. Rey quickly jumps out of her seat, taking a few steps back.

“What the fuck was that?!” She aggressively attempts to calm her breathing.

“Tomorrow you will see the results.”

“Results? No, no I am out of here. Whatever it is—no! I don’t want anything to do with whatever magick or bullshit you just did!”

“You already agreed.”

Rey storms out of the tent, running back to her house. She didn’t bother to reply to that old contorted abomination. She feels like he made her inhale some sort of hallucinogen. Maybe that man was right? What the hell did she get herself into? She hopes she isn’t drugged, and that this was just a nightmare after that entire unfathomable experience. The female can feel the tears building up in her eyes, but she ignores the urge to create waterworks and dashes into her home. The first thought was to collapse into her bed, hoping this was a weird dream where she did something crazy after that awful vision of darkness. And the pain—the pain in her back wouldn’t go away.

Lifting herself off the bed, Rey slowly undresses herself partially tossing aside her clover colored blouse. Looking in the mirror, she sees no change in the front of her torso, and her breasts still remain the same. But it was her back—what the hell was it? She turns her body, her eyes shot wide and morbidly disturbed at the symbol carved into her back. It looked like the shape of what she saw from the vision--three giant leaves linked together in a swirl. The stinging was unbearable, but Rey bit her bottom lip and quickly went to the kitchen to retrieve a bucket of water and a clean cloth. After dipping said cloth into the bucket, she carefully attends to the fresh wound, seeing trails of dried blood that previously ran down. How deep was this?

Minutes passed and she sees the bucket of water tint into a noticeable nuance of crimson. At least Rey’s wound was clean enough to hopefully be free of any future infections. She knows how deadly those can be. A few pieces of gauze-like fabric are wrapped around her abdomen and over her shoulder to cover the inflicted area. She’s tired and exhausted, and feeling the adrenaline soon leave her into a fatigued phase with just enough energy to make it to her bed. The comfort of her sheets lulls her into a deep sleep, one she would surely require after this night.

It feels like it was just seconds later rather than hours that the sounds of birds chirping awaken the chestnut haired woman. Her vision is blurry at first, recognizing where she is. Hands clutch to her head and brush strands of hair out of her face followed by a casual yawn. She gets up, feeling the fabric wrapped around her breasts and back—as well as over the shoulder. It wasn’t a dream.

“Shit.”

Before Rey went to go and inspect her back, something catches her eye outside. Something green and growing. She couldn’t believe it. Her crops! They grew overnight? Whatever it was, it worked. She didn’t care at this moment and dashed outside to her backyard. Vegetables of all kinds, fruits and magnificent herbs grew. A wave of relief washed over her, like ten thousand pounds had fallen off her shoulders and she could smile even brighter than that of the sunlight. She was a true Rey of sunshine in that moment. A laugh escapes as she steps through the stalks of corn, dancing and jumping for blissful joy in the succession of her crops. She wouldn’t go hungry this year, and she can already see herself making the coin to afford making repairs around the house.

Her fingers dabble over every inch of the leaves, to every bump and contour of the corn’s beaded surface. Her mouth waters and she can already feel her stomach grumble. Plucking the vegetable, her teeth bite into the substance, taking a mouthful as her taste buds are satisfied. Fuck, that’s some good corn. In fact, some of the best if not the best she’s had. It was perfect quality. She knew she’d be able to make it. Though Rey isn’t entirely sure what it was she gave up in exchange for this miracle bestowed.

A rustle happens within the field and it makes the female on guard. It’s possible it was an animal of sorts; a rabbit or a mouse. It sounded larger however, like a foot was slammed into the ground as it hustled away from her. Surely Rey went to investigate the cause, taking her time to tiptoe through the field only to stumble upon an oddly shaped footprint. It was similar to that of a grizzly bear, but with only four toes, and the claws seemed even longer. Discreetly the female follows the trail and discovers more rustling.

“What….” Rey catches herself before continuing to speak. She carefully observes the outlandish creature feast upon a row of vegetables like locusts devouring her land. A hand reaches itself to her trusty dagger, her mind troubled at what she was actually seeing.

She noted the creature stood somewhere around six feet tall. The top portion of its body was that of a human male, the lower of what she could only describe as dragon-like legs that bred with Mother Earth herself. Its arms are littered with foliage sprouting out, its hair black as a raven’s feather and antlers of that belonged to the great elk of the forest. Ferns along with many other various leaves decorated around its head in a crown, such as a royal figure would wear. What made her frightened most was the tail. Its tail flicked and turned like that of a cat, happily swaying side to side as it feasted upon its vegetarian meal. An anger rose into her eyes, her hand drawing out the blade.

Rey darted forward with all her strength and wrath out from the stalk of corn at the creature. Her teeth grit and never in her life have her hands gripped so tightly to a weapon before. She charges with such speed, an untapped energy that only a severe fight or flight response could trigger.

“Get off my land you demon!” She lunges at the creature—except it’s gone.

Her right arm is grasped, the dagger tossed to the side and she finds herself disarmed with her back to the ground. Dirt tosses off the ground from the force of her body, its own much more bulky physique hovers over her. The female winces at the incredible pain from her back, feeling the sting sizzle and continuously spread from the exerted motion. Even in the pain, Rey stares that creature right in the eyes full of fear, curiosity and mostly animosity. She ceases her struggles of being pinned down for now.

“You need to be more careful, girl.” It talks to her.

“Let me go, demon! What the hell are you?!” Rey struggles under the creature but it is futile.

“Not the first time I’ve been called that. You don’t remember me?”

“Remember you? You’re that thing with the tail! You’re just trouble! And you’re not allowed here!”

“Not allowed here?” The creature gives a laugh. “You’re the one who invited me here. You made a deal with me.

“A deal?”

“You made a deal to give yourself, did you not?”

“What the hell do you mean by that?” Her chest rises up and down.

“You asked for your land to be fertilized and lush. In return you gave yourself to me. Which means what is yours is now mine too. I get to live here. I get to feast here. This place is my territory. And that means so are you.”

“What? Hell no! I didn’t agree to this.”

“Except you did. Look at your back. I gave you that as an acceptance to your request.”

“THAT WAS YOU?!” She tries to bite at it, gnaw if she can but it is still useless. “YOU MONSTER! That hurt!”

“I took no pleasure in it. But it is how we fae do our work.”

“Fae? Come again--You’re a what?”

“Fae. Fairy. Imps. Creatures of nature. I prefer the term fae. But I am no demon. I don’t feast on your life-force unlike those types of savages. They’ll do anything they can to tempt you into getting your life.”

“This….This is just a nightmare. This can’t be real. You can’t be real with—those legs and…”

“We’re not exactly welcome into your species society. But that’s a discussion for another time.”

“Could you at least let me go?” Rey sneers and gives a dirty look at the creature. 

“So you’ll reach for that dagger again?”

“So I can at least get off this fucking ground!” She squeals, feeling the relief as earth-like hands release their clench. It stands up, a slight blush catching her face as its bottom cloth moves. Does this creature have any decency for its fashion choice? Rey never took it lightly to witness any private parts of another individual. At least she knows it’s a HE. A hand offers itself to her and a welcoming smile. His lips look ready to curve into telling her to get up.

“Thank you.” She reaches up, and gets off the ground. She’s still trying to make sense of it all—of this mark, the crops growing, this absolutely absurd man-hybrid thing and figuring out what the hell that shaman did to her. Rey doesn’t accept it but his leaf-tail raises itself to caress under her chin, wiping away a spot of dirt. Maybe she should accept this as normal behavior from him?

“So you’re a fae? Do I just call you Fae? Or…do you have a name?”

“Kylo Ren. Your name?”

“I’m Rey.”

“Rey.” He murmurs it under his breath. The name of his dealer, the one who would be his, the one he claims to his territory. She was a fine specimen, a young woman with many years ahead of her and a well built physique. She would do nicely—so he thinks to himself.


	2. New Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey makes a new deal with Kylo Ren. Although new company unexpectedly shows up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the comments and kudos! It means so much! ;/////; Here is Chapter 2 finally! Mention of blood in this chapter. Nothing with too much gore or any of the sort. Yes, the smut will happen. When? You'll just have to find out. It'll get there.

“So let me just think this through for a moment. You’re some mythical being that is just in children’s tales? You shouldn’t even exist—this shouldn’t even be happening to me! Maybe I’m just going mad,” a hand instantly reaches to rub at her facial. She’s frustrated and torn.

“We’ve always existed. It’s you humans that have driven us out of our homelands and killed us.”

“Maybe it’s because you look like a MONSTER!” Rey hollers out from her unmanageable frustration. She can see the creature take a step back, his body wincing from the insult. A glint of hurt flickers in his eyes and Kylo Ren gives his three-leafed tail a harsh whip.  The woman quickly acknowledges she managed to cause harm to his feelings, something she felt a bit of regret and guilt over. But that still didn’t change the entirety of what she really thought of him at this time.

“That isn’t the first time I’ve been called that.”

“Sorry, I just need time to process this. Agh—“ Rey feels the burning sensation in her back once more, muscles aching as she tried to move her arms. “I need to go check on this wound.”

“Here—let me help.”

“You’ve already done enough,” Rey sneers at him, an aura of apathy is directed at the creature. She turns her body and heads towards her wooden house.

Its boards are old and chipping, weather of snow and rain taking a massive toll on it to the point where shingles were missing from the roof. It was quite a decent size, but could be more homey if it had some renovation. Perhaps a bit too rustic, but she couldn’t really afford all the work needed and there was only one of her. Let alone no one in the village was even willing to give assistance to an individual they thought would fail, somewhat proving to be true. Her hand grasps at the latch, swinging the hook out and entering into floating dust. When was the last time she bothered to clean?

The amateur farmer passes by her fireplace, old ashes scattered on rotted floor and debris of chips of charred bark lay unkempt. Her parents’ sofa ironically seems to be one of the only things clean along with one of the arm chairs. The sun manages to reach through clouded glass and touches her fair, yet dirt tainted skin. Passing through the kitchen, her body turns towards the stairs and grasps the railing. Rey instantly is astonished, disturbed even at the site of him at the top of the stairs.

“You really should rest. That mark will heal,” he spews out.

“Wait how…How did you get up—you know what? Never mind. You can’t be real. It just…isn’t.”

“You can try and deny this all you want, but this is reality.”

The pain in her back still proved his words to be true. She takes her time up the stairs, step after step until she reaches the top. A direct glare is given to him before she walks by as if he was nothing. She opens her bedroom door and proceeds to collapse into a stiff bed. Her excitement from the growth of her crops is finally wearing off and Rey’s body is yearning, begging for more rest.

“Don’t try anything while I sleep.”

The fae creature nods to her, entirely aware of his distrust and resentment. Within a few minutes, Rey lulls into a deep slumber, her body curled into rugged blankets and head buried firmly into a straw pillow. Curiosity takes over him, watching and observing over the slumbering woman. He studies her contours to the patches of muddy claret, ignoring the fetid scent she carried from the hard work of the environment, as well as the crummy house. When it’s safe to say she’s deep enough into sleep, the male fae walks even closer. A three-leafed tail flickers quietly while making his way behind her on the other side of the bed.

_It’s bleeding again._

Mild guilt tripped through him but he knew this was nothing he couldn’t handle. To him, it felt like a duty to make sure she was in good condition—at least not having any threats to her physical health. This is something he could fix, especially since he was the cause of it. Moss-touched digits tuck chestnut locks to the side. He works eagerly and quickly to removing the gauze wrapped around her torso, trying to figure out where one end of the bandage started and the other began. After a few tries, he finds one end, unraveling and slowly tucking it under the female while trying not to disturb her. A bit of concern rises occasionally as she shifts and wriggles gently in her sleep, his tail continuing to waver as he focuses.

All he needs is to make sure the bandage is loose enough to where he can place his hand to her flesh. Allowing direct contact is the only way he knows how to utilize his gifts, and healing is one of his many gifts. Kylo pulls the bandage downwards, exposing re-opened flesh on her back as well as her breasts. Placing ever lush hands to her back, his eyes close and his expression is that of a sudden meditation. Miniature vines spew out and attach to her flesh briefly, squiggling gradually while emitting a nuance of white amiable aura. Sparkles illuminate and soon the healing process begins. Her wounds close; skin reconnected to where it belongs once again with the only thing being left is the mark of him.

_His mark._

Trailing over the woman’s back, the creature takes a few wholesome moments to observe her physique. Mossy fingers retract and the vines wither away as the fae creature finishes the procedure. Rey continues to twitch in her sleep, mumbled words spewed outwards as the white light fades. Little did he know, her eyes would gradually open, her body jumping immediately and feeling a tingling sensation brush over her shoulders. She rolls over, facing towards Kylo whilst her own digits grip to the sheets. Her expression is panicked, sitting up then looking down at a bare chest as the bandages collapse to the previously gripped sheets. Flustered mostly, an undesired anger erupts; causing her face to flare a bright red. He swore he could see steam come off her exasperated face.

“What the fuck!?” Rey yelps out in confusion. “You PERVERT!”

“I was—“

“You were trying to get me naked!” She’s two seconds away from pushing her face into the pillow from embarrassment.

“On the contrary, I was trying to help ease your back.”

“Well, I didn’t ask you to do that!”

“It was bleeding again so I healed it.”

He healed it? Rey concisely moves her back; the initial pain disappeared as if it never existed. A flicker of relief washes over her and Kylo can easily notice this. The grip to the pillow soon is eased, her body’s tension fading and a rejuvenated sensation crashing over. He cares more than she thinks. Her well of anger soon drains, and she returns to a normal state. It seems as if her perspective of the creature has changed somewhat. If not a danger or threat, the most she’d consider him is an extreme annoyance like a thorn in the side.

“I’m sorry.”

“I understand you don’t trust me.”

“I am still getting used to this. I don’t know much about you, or what that shaman Snoke did.”

“Was he the one who initialized the summoning?”

“Summoning…?” Rey went from a neutral expression to absolute dumbfounded, ready to revert back to a wrathful expression at the thought. She couldn’t tell whether all of this was a blessing or a curse—or even both.

“I was summoned for an agreement to own land and all who thrive there.”

“Except you don’t,” she sneers at him. Like hell she’d let that be the truth.

“Except I do,” he gives a stern look. “It was a part of the agreement that was offered to me. You gave yourself in order to have my assistance to make this land flourish. The price for that is that this land belongs to me now.”

“No it doesn’t! I even have the papers to prove this farm belongs to me! To my NAME!” Rey gets up from the bed, covering her breasts with her arms, storming over to her dresser to pluck out a blouse. She quickly tossed off the rest of the bandage that still remained on her, now covering herself properly. With that, the woman scurried to an end table, whipping out the drawer and pulling out a scroll. On it was a red ribbon, clean and shimmered when light touched it from the dirt-tinted window.

“Was that written with blood or ink?”

“What difference does that make?”

“Ink does not have the same meaning as blood. We don’t use ink—we use our own blood or inflict another to solidify an agreement. You could always give another piece, such as an eyeball or finger but blood is much easier.”

“Well, I’m a human and don’t follow these ridiculous things you do.”

“When you called for me, you came into a non-human agreement. That means you do things my way.” 

“Ugh,” the female scrunches her face, frustration taking over. “Better question is why would you want my land anyways? Don’t you creatures live in the forest? Where things do thrive?”

“Barely any of it is left. It’s not like it used to be thanks to humans. As for why I want your land—that should be obvious enough.” Kylo crouches down, knees bent and his elk antlers now at the height of her middle abdomen.

She gives out a loud sigh, brown eyes glancing towards a wavering tail. Rey sits on the bed, digits dropping the scroll to the side, realizing what he was getting at. His kind; driven out by mankind. This is just some unfair method for his kind to slowly reclaim lost land. It gives her edge to thinking that humans are somehow the superior species here—though she is not entirely sure in this ironically given unfortunate situation. Feminine eyes meet that of the fae’s dark ones, quite similar to her eyes. Her response is that of something expressed in body language, one he easily noticed within the gaze.

“I’m sorry your kind suffered at the hands of humans. You need to understand, this isn’t what I entirely agreed to.”

“Except you—“Kylo is instantly cut off.

“I get it, don’t remind me, leaf.” She’s flustered with annoyance.

“You could at least give me some respect as you are now mine.” His eyes jar at her like a dart. Razor sharp toes curl their talons into a wooden floor, causing a brief scraping sound which made Rey unsettled. Standing up now, the fae takes a few clacking steps to the female farmer, her body shudders while leaning back on the bed. He’s so close to her, his leafy tail flickering under her chin once more, it gives Rey unforgettable shivers. His warm breath is only inches away from her face, stirring up a slight crimson blush to wipe over. The woman ultimately feels like prey with his hawk-like glare, his tall yet intimidating figure hovering over her. A few strands of black locks glance at her skin, her taking into account of how luscious they are. She finally gets a good look at the materials and foliage of his earthly-crown, a few nonchalant inquiries stir in her head about the making. She realizes this was just a distraction.

He’s been hovering over her, observing her this whole time to try and establish his dominance. She knows she can’t let this little fiasco of a dominance-competition beat her down; she needs to establish the boundaries.

“You need to learn what personal space is,” her voice hisses at him with venom. Immediately, the female’s hands place themselves to the creature’s bare chest, pushing the brute away. Rey isn’t entirely certain if he complied with her demand for space or if she pushed him away, but relief washed over once he lifted himself up and away. That’s the second time he’s already gotten on top of her. 

“I’m not going to harm you, if that is what you think.”

“I figured enough.” Rey growls to Kylo.  “I notice you have a habit of getting too close to people.”

“Only those of interest to me.”

If he was being sly, he did a damn well good job of it. It caused that blush to continue its existence.  Watching her become frustrated and flustered all at once brought a unique form of entertainment to him.

“Alright—look here, Kylo. Let’s make a new deal then.” Rey tries to compose herself, dismissing her agitation.

“A new deal?” his eyebrows raise upwards. “What could you possibly offer me this time?”

“Your life.”

_Is she serious?_

“How so?” Now Kylo is the one who is in slight agitation—what could this farmer woman have up her sleeve? He didn’t see her as a threat and saw that she wouldn’t be able to take him.

“You tell me about how humans have taken your homelands and have killed you off mostly. Even if you do own me and my property in this contract of our, who is to say I can’t just call upon an army of humans from the village to wipe you out if you treat or do me wrong?”

Kylo’s eyes widen, a sudden tremor pounding through him. Now this human is a threat. Perhaps his personal interests have gone too far—but she is cunning and clever, he’ll give her that. She has the upper hand in this situation now with him on a lower scale of the dominance. He doesn’t like it one bit but she’s beaten him at this moment.

“And who is to say that your own kind doesn’t try and kill you? They may think of you as an abomination like they view me as such.”

“If I die then our current contract no longer exists.” She had a point. It wasn’t his intention.

_He needed her._

“Tell me about your new deal then.”

“As much as I hate to say this but—you can stay here if you can help me. Under a few conditions. First, this land belongs to me, not you. It was given to me by birthright. Secondly, if you are to live here, you go by MY rules, since you’re under MY ROOF,” her voice increases its sternness. “I won’t tell about your existence, and will hide you from the village. Your life free from any human harm in exchange for making my crops grow and teaching me how to grow them.”

She wants him to teach her how to grow plant life? It seemed like an easy task, and he would still be welcomed. The idea that she would have gone that far for a harmful intention is what irked him most. Mourning eyes is what catches Rey off guard, his demeanor suddenly changing as the entity is backed into a corner.

 A flurry of flashbacks struck him, the fires and embers burning down green-filled forests. Blades of grass whirling away by chaotic wildfire, trees fallen and animals deaths at such a young age. Mankind was the most horrific monster to ever exist in his eyes. Yet here he is, ready to submit to the very thing he loathed. Alas, she was one of his last chances for what he had planned. Suddenly, that was falling far away from him. He feels lost and a loneliness crawls upon him while witnessing the death of his own father in memories. He was taken by a fiery red, a blaze impaling through him. He wasn’t strong enough then, far away from his mother to reach her.

“Kylo?” Rey’s voice becomes mildly concerned. She knew he was in deep thought, but with the detrimental expression lighting up, she couldn’t help but wonder what ran through his head.

Suddenly, that head snaps back into reality, hands curving into tightened fists. Teeth ready to grit, he inhales a hasty breath while giving a nod to her. She’s winning this time.

“Before I accept, are there any other conditions to this deal?”

“Besides helping me with the crops, I need you to help with chores while I’m gone.”

“Chores?”

“Washing dishes, sweeping the floors, scrubbing down the windows, making sure the chickens and horses are fed. There’s firewood prepared…” She rambles on and on, making Kylo’s head spin. He’s not sure how to do some of those, in fact—he’s never done some of those. It isn’t like he has his own home he has to sweep, dishes to wash, or any of the sorts.

“You’ll have to teach me to do some of those.”

“You’ve never cleaned before?” Rey is dumbfounded. Should she have expected that?

“I’ve never had a need to do those.”

“I suppose we’ll be learning from each other.” Rey crosses her arms. “So what do you say then, Kylo?”

She looks incredibly confident, a smirk reaching her lips whilst shoulders relaxing. The female can tell he’s leaning towards this, after all it seems like he has something to lose. To her, she would still have ownership of her land, her crops would grow, and someone to help around the house. The idea of finally having an extra pair of hands, and supposedly a tail, would finally be able to clean up the muck she was always too tired to do. Ironically, an acute realization hit her; she would have someone to come home to. Someone here to talk to, someone who would be company. It warmed her, touched that lonely aspect of hers. Yet, Rey didn’t know how to entirely feel at the sudden thought of having joy from this foreign creature. Perhaps she just needs to give him a better chance.

“I accept,” his voice is low and struggling to reassure itself. Kylo’s leafy tail rises up in front of him, sticking out towards the female. A puzzled look and confusion dances across her face.

“When we humans make a deal, we usually just shake hands.”

“No blood involved?” 

The female huffs at his response, arms still crossed even with three pronged leaves wavering to her. Ideas come to her in deep thought, most of them devious and thinking of payback for the mark inflicted on her back. To give him a taste of his own medicine brought an intricate and yet delightful satisfaction.

“Then we’ll do it this way. With blood.” Rey grasps at the giant leaf tightly, her eyebrows furrowed and iris full of apathy. Kylo is shocked, unable to respond as she slices the side of his face with the leaf. He screeches out in pain, stunned. His physique is paralyzed as the paper-cut like stinging engulfed him. She’s sliced his face and draws a crimson shade of blood. Digits slip away from the leaf as she cuts her own hand in the process, unaware of just how sharp its edges were.

“That is payback for what you did to my back,” the female spews out violently. Yet, she feels great from her well of anger. Blood for blood at least.

Kylo remains silent in the rousing pain, earth based hands tinted in shades of red whilst holding his face. It was an unexpected action and he could feel her thirst become quenched; a taste of his own medicine. Previous vines used to help heal her back are now slithering among his facial; grasping and attaching to flesh. A primordial light ignites itself, tinting and shining over the inflicted area which caused the broken flesh to reconnect itself. A conspicuous scar leaves a mark—the mark of her.

“Now we’re even.”

“I suppose I deserve that.”

“Yeah, you did.” Rey hisses once more at her hand, though not as severe or deep as what Kylo had just experienced.

“Let me heal you.”

A few clacks of his talons click into wooden fibers, his hand interlocks with hers. She feels the pain begin to wither away, the palm of her hand rejuvenated as small flicks of light tinker around. It’s healed fully now.

“Thank you.” Her hand reverts back, opposite hand gently caressing the healed flesh. Ironically, for her there remained no trace of a scar compared to the damage she inflicted upon his facial. He posed no disturbance from it since he’s healed it besides his appearance. Instead, he wears it with pride, knowing this would be her mark for their new deal. To still think he was outdone by a human nerved him, but how much choice did he really have?

“What is the first chore then?”

“Picking the crops. That should be easy enough for you, right?” The female places her hands on her hips. “I need to start getting those together to sell. If we can sell enough then I can start to afford fixing up this place. We’ll start tomorrow. We’ve already wasted much of the daylight.”

“I can begin to pluck them while you sleep.”

“I don’t want it done at night. Plus, I want you to show me how to harvest them the right way.”

Good point, so he thinks to himself. The fae’s eyes wander to the female walking past him and out of the room. Her arms stretch up in order to reconfirm the healing of her back, good as new.

“I’m going to draw a bath. Get this gunk off of me and the blood. You can wash your face in the kitchen. There’s a bucket in there with some fresh water.” Rey walks off into another room with his clacking heading down creaky stairs. The rail is old and missing a few poles, enough to cause danger if someone were to slip. Kylo passes by the ash-filled fireplace, exerting a cough or two at how unkempt her household was.

“This place is a mess…” he murmurs to himself as he hears Rey pouring water upstairs. After a few minutes, the fae locates the proclaimed bucket of water, hovering over it. Moments passing, he’s lost into a deep stare, an investigation of the scar that ran across his face. Mossy digits trace over the pattern, almost admiringly. Perhaps it was due to his upbringing he had to accept the marking—one he perceived as a mate.

He hopes she is compatible for him. If what he was told was true, all should work out in due time. She didn’t feel like an ordinary human, or it was how defiant she was to him. A hand splashes into the water, cupping the clear liquid and splattering his face. He hears the water pouring upstairs come to a halt then a knock at the door, causing his tail to become stiffened. The clacking happens again, leaping up the stairs and into the bathroom. He swings the door open, only to come to the sight of a half naked Rey stripping off pants. The female whirls around in a flurry, her heart pounding rapidly and her face in an instant fierce blush.

“CAN’T YOU KNOCK FIRST KYLO?” Rey yelps in irritation, wrapping her arms across her chest to cover her breasts. At this point it’s become a common theme and realizes he doesn’t have the slightest inkling about what decency is.

“Someone is knocking at the door.”

“Hey, Rey! Are you home?” Another knocking at the door. Who the hell could be visiting her at this time? Then it hit her—who he was. It was Finn. She knew that voice.

“Maker… give me a break please,” she buries her face into her self-hugging arms. Nothing was really going her own way. She just wanted the day to be over.

“Don’t look at me.”

“Why not?”

“Because I’m NAKED. You don’t look at a lady like that. Only couples do that.”

“Most fae don’t—“

“I don’t care what you do if you all are mostly naked. Speaking of which, you need new clothing instead of those rags. Remind me to get some for you. If you’ll excuse me—I’m going to get dressed. And don’t come downstairs!” The female shuffles to her departed clothing, placing her stitched leggings back on along with the green blouse. She dashes through the house, hurrying downstairs to the front door. Unlocking it, the door swings open, and it’s him. Finn. He’s returned from his travels?

“Rey are you okay? I heard what happened.” The man’s voice is full of concern.

Oh no. If he knew of Kylo’s existence already, and everything she’s been through—she’d already screwed herself over.

“What are you talking about?” Rey tries to play idiot, forcing her expression to look dumbfounded.

“I heard you ran crying out of that shaman’s tent. What the hell did that bastard do to you? Is it alright if I come in?”

“Yeah…” She takes a few steps out of the way to allow Finn to enter. As long as that creature stays upstairs, this should all be fine. “Would you like anything to drink or eat?”

“I’m fine, I was just worried about you. Everyone was talking about it. Hell, no one knows where that shaman went. He just upped and left. I always knew he was bad news.” Finn is shaking his head at this point.

“He just terrified me with all his magick and nonsense.”

“Did he hurt you at all?” Worry pours over his eyes and a hidden resentment. This was a childhood friend he was engaging with, he’d consider himself an outcast as well.

Rey wanted to spew out everything to him, about Kylo, about how mythical creatures were real, about how the shaman casted something on her, to her back. She knew she couldn’t say a single word or else it would invalidate what her and Kylo agreed to. No one would know about his existence—not even Finn. As much as she cherished him, she couldn’t do it. It felt like a betrayal.

“No. He just showed me something that scared me. I don’t really want to talk about it.”

“Hey just know I’ll be here for you, alright?” The man places a hand on her shoulder, giving a reassuring smile. The female nods, accepting the gesture with an expression of contentment--at least, it lasted for only a few mere seconds. A noticeable scratching is heard upstairs, causing her friend to jolt into a high alert.

“What was that?”

“Oh it is um—“Think, Rey! Think! “I’ve been having some pest problems.”

“If you’d like I can help.”

“Oh no, no it’s fine! I can handle it myself.” Last thing she needed was for that damn creature to ruin this.

“Let me at least check for you,” the man begins to head upstairs. Internally, Rey is panicking more than ever, different scenarios running wildly through her head. With Finn discovering Kylo, then making him mortified and reporting it to the village—getting her only chance of being able to grow crops and continue her family’s legacy as just a whimper of a dream. It wasn’t like Finn could teach her; he was just a merchant who traveled outside of the village and to different cities’ outskirts. One of the only friends she’s really ever had.

“Don’t worry about it Finn, I know you can be quite the helping hand.”

“Then let me be your helping hand. You already work so hard, and I know no one really visits you.”

“Maybe I like being alone.”

“You sure about that?” Finn remarks back as he gets to the top of the stairs.

She was lying to him and herself.

The scratching stops and Finn is already looking everywhere for the conjugated noise. He thinks to himself its mice, maybe some gnarly raccoons, whatever managed to scurry into Rey’s old shaken house. He stumbles over bloody gauze wrapping while wandering into her bedroom, which sends a shockwave of paranoia through him.

“What happened?” The gauze dangles.

“Oh.” Oh is right. More like Oh No. “A…accident happened. I cut my hand but it’s all better now. See!” Rey flares out the palm of her hand where she cut it on Kylo’s razor leaf. There was no trace of a scar or anything, as if it was never inflicted.

“That healed really well.”

“Yeah, it did!” Her voice is rigged with nervousness. Fake it till you make, right?

“Did you really need that much gauze? And when did it happen?” It just seemed all too daunting and puzzling that Rey was able to recover with something littered in plasma.

“Awhile ago, I was just going through my things and forgot to toss it out.” Please Maker, she thinks to herself, just believe this little fib.

It works.

“Be more careful next time, Rey. I worry about you a lot.” A reassuring smile once again jars to the female, fingers slipping loose the bloody cloth.

The male takes a turn towards her window, eyes lighting up brighter than the full moon’s embrace. Astounded, his body paces immediately to the window. Joints crack and wood of the window sill is fiercely gripped, he cannot believe his eyes at the vast fields; covered with rows of exquisite quality, from vegetables to variants of fruit and other foliage that even he had much difficulty in deciphering.

“Rey! Did you grow all of this?” The male’s voice buzzes with enthusiasm.

No, she wants to answer to him but knows damn well to stray from the truth. Whilst the man by the window is captivated by Rey’s momentous achievement—rather Kylo’s—the female twirls to a familiar clacking. It is low enough, but more than recognizable to the female farmer by now. The fae peers by the doorway, his vision in a frenzy of jealously and possessiveness that Rey couldn’t comprehend. She’s making bizarre gestures, a desperate attempt to shoo him away like an annoying cat. As Finn turns back, Kylo steps out of the view, making it look like Rey was shooing away air.

“Are you alright?”

“A damn fly flew in front of me.”

Finn blatantly ignores her explanation, whirling back to a dust-tinted window. Her auditory can pick up the brief whips of Kylo’s tail, agitation heaving up from him. Is he bothered by the fact another human is here? Or was there another reason? Regardless, Kylo remained on guard and pinned to the wall. His teeth flared even with no one witnessing.

He is a threat, Kylo lowly thinks to himself. This human would be a problem, surely.

“Rey, how did you manage this?” Finn turns again to Rey, absolutely bewildered.

“It’s a story for another time.”

 


	3. The Mark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn won't be here long at least. There's an unexplained connection between Rey and Kylo--that's only getting stronger. Kylo is still puzzled by her and their connection, knowing that something isn't adding up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is quite late! IRL going on. Finally Chapter 3 is out and complete! Thank you to my beta and also to kyloskitten for helping edit this chapter! Hold your horses, don't worry things will start to heat up soon within the next few chapters, I promise ;) Rey just has to learn to trust him a bit more~

**Chapter 3: The Mark**

 “I’ll be in town for the next few weeks, until the day after the Jakku Festival.  I was hoping we could catch up,” Finn said, a large bewildered smile etched upon his face.

He wasn’t going to leave anytime soon was he?  A longing aura of disgust emitted from the other room—she could just feel it from Kylo.  If you listened closely, the Fae’s tail is cutting through the air, his obsidian talons clacking aggressively and impatiently against the rotting floorboards.

“I’m kind of busy today,” Rey explained, “with the crops.”

“I bet. You sure you don’t need help, Rey?  I know you said—“

“Yes, I am sure. How about we catch up tomorrow, Finn?” Rey asked, “We’ll have some dinner here or at your place.”

“About that…” Finn trailed off, his expression transformed into being disheartened.  

Finn’s calloused digits lunged into his pockets, his lost eyes rolled downwards.  With one last swift look out the window at Rey’s crops, Finn looked back at her with a pronounced frown.

“What is it?” Rey asked, while a curious expression looms over her.

“I actually wanted to ask you if I could stay here,” Finn explained.  “I haven’t been making enough this month to cover rent.  Not forever, but for a few days until I get settled, that’s why I’m a bit eager to help out.”

Shit.  How was she to turn him down?  An even bigger question was how was she going to mask Kylo on top of trying to provide shelter to her best friend?  Rey wanted to scream furiously, confused and indecisive at the choices before her.  She couldn’t just dump Finn to the streets filled with feces and disease; leaving him out in the open, but at the same time, Rey couldn’t risk blowing the Fae’s cover.  It felt like it would be a staggering betrayal if she allowed someone to find out who and what he was. A noticeable sigh escapes her lips and she knows that Finn can see her carefully contemplate his request.

_‘You said you would hide me,’_ an irritated voice lashes out into her mind.  Rey’s eyes perk up, illuminating a strong chestnut color.  Teeth clenched, a loud hiss flails as a stinging sensation engulfs her back.  It only takes a few seconds to pass whilst hunched over, but it left enough of an echoing effect for Finn to take a few steps forward and grasp her shoulders.

“Rey, what’s wrong?” Finn asked, his voice tinged with panic.

“Sorry, just my back was hurting for a moment,” she lied, hoping he believes her bluff.

“Mind if I check your back? Where does it hurt?”

A tremendous panic roared, Rey’s hands quickly whipped at Finn’s wrists, attempting to take his hands off her body.  She wouldn’t let him see it, the clawed mark of three leaves—akin to Kylo’s razor tail. Even if the creature had managed to heal it for her, the gruesome scar remained.  The memories of the wound from when she encountered him in a mystic dream were still riveting.  She would let no other human see the pain he caused her, the mark she had made with what she still called a contorted monster to this moment, despite seeing Kylo as lower than her.

“I’m fine,” Rey quipped.

“I think you’re starting to really overwork yourself.”

Her estimated thinking comes to the conclusion of allowing Finn to stay. The female farmer was aware at how adept the creature was at disguising himself, able to become a sleuth and be discreet on the property.  If she were to keep Finn occupied and away from her unwelcomed guest, the chances of him discovering Kylo were severely low.  Rey thinks this could work.

“If you want to stay for a few days, can you run a few errands for me then?”  

“Of course, anything for a friend,” Finn answered.

He gives her a reassuring smile, his eyes tinted with what Rey guessed was worry.

“Can you go pick up some eggs from the hen house? The bag is on a hook right inside.  Make sure to fill it up all the way.” She just needed to buy some time, to get him away for now.

“I’ll be back as soon as I’m done then, and Rey—thank you again. It means a lot.” With that, Finn walked off downstairs.

She can feel a tsunami of relief, but the creature’s anger reverberates through the wooden wall.  As she walked through the door, her eyes are met with furrowed eyebrows, tensed muscles, and an aggressively flickering tail.  There are so many questions swirling around in her head, from Kylo’s voice thoroughly pounding in her head as well as the sudden intensity of pain berating her back.  Rey’s hands curl into clenched fists, agitation roaring through, enough to want to thrash Kylo into the wall.

“What the hell was that? Were you in my head?” Rey’s hands release themselves, pushing against Kylo’s bare chest. He backs into the wall with his expression disappearing. It’s more of curiosity and that of bewilderment.

“What are you talking about?” Confusion is the only thing that is registering, annoyance wiped away.

“I heard your voice. Saying ‘You said you would hide me.’”

“You heard my thoughts?” Bister eyes widen.

How was she capable of hearing his thoughts? He’s desperately searching for an answer, tail wavering whilst in deep thought. This is something he’s not familiar with—or at least was never taught. There’s no way a human was able to reach into his mind, or even perceive what he was thinking. He knows of no stories, no orally passed knowledge of wisdom that contained human’s abilities to surpass those of his kind. The Fae is skimming her up and down, studying her physique even closer.

“Yes, I did. How was I able to do that?” Rey’s body twitches.

“I don’t know.”

Rey gradually loses that tension, her flared expression soothing as his confused stance oozes its way to her. He’s ultimately surprised, baffled, really. Callous digits slip away from a built torso, her eyes briefly glancing to the crooked floor then back at the creature before her. So, he really didn’t know why? It was just a mystery to the two of them?

“Humans shouldn’t be capable of hearing thoughts.”

 “Maybe it’s this mark you gave me. It started to hurt when I heard your voice.”

“That is odd.” Kylo’s eyebrows perk up. “It shouldn’t be affecting you anymore.”

There’s more to this girl than he thinks—just like he thought.

“Well, it is. So how do I fix this?” Rey already knows this is going to turn into a major problem, with whatever it is. She’s already endured quite enough pain in the last couple of days, the last thing she needs is another worry on her shoulders.

“I’m not sure.”

“Not the answer I was looking for. Aren’t you supposed to know all about this magical nonsense?” The farmer crosses her arms.

“I’m well aware of my species customs but this is far out of my realm of knowledge. There has never been any history about humans being able to pick up on the thoughts of the Fae.”

“It has to be the mark you gave me.” She’s persistent about this.

“The mark is a sign of a magical agreement. It was the agreement you would give yourself to me in exchange for my services. That agreement is still in place, despite it being altered slightly. The only time it should affect you is if the agreement has been fully broken.”

This still makes no sense. She hasn’t broken it, even if her friend had nearly discovered him. There’s something more in the workings here and surely Kylo Ren would get to the bottom of it as the clues unraveled themselves. He only knows the wrath that would be upon her if his mark of agreement were to be broken.

Rey’s head snaps into the other direction as soon as she hears pounding into the house, Finn thwarting himself with a stack of eggs. A few clumsily roll out from the bag, smacking into the floor. To his dismay, none break even with his inexperience as a farmer. His voice is apparent, beginning to become louder and louder as he approaches the staircase down from the kitchen.

“Hide,” Rey ushers to Kylo, only to realize he’s already gone in a split second. How he’s able to be capable of such agility, she’ll never understand. The female heads out through the doorway of her bedroom, a smiling Finn greeting her with an expression of accomplishment, like a child trying to impress its parents. She might have argued that he went overboard with collecting fresh eggs, considering the bag had seams ripping. Rey still managed to work out a content smile, making Finn even glow more with his accomplishment.

“I gathered as many as I could!” He was really trying to impress her.

“I think you went a little overboard,” she gives out a feint giggle. Her hands reach out to grasp at the ripping sack, her arms and body wavering downwards as the weight takes her off guard. His hand clasps under the shredded fabric, holding in all the eggs before they spew out.

“I think I did.”

“It’s alright. At least we’ll have plenty for awhile with the three of us here.” Rey blurts out.

“Three of us?” His eyebrows raise up.

Shit.

She’s about to panic, her heart is racing so rapidly and the almighty sweat rolls off her forehead. Her eyes are shaking; she can feel the burning sensation pining in her back once more. She wants to cry, or hunch over in pain but she cannot allow her dear friend to know about or witness what is really on her troubled mind. The maiden is in distress, her grip soon releasing gradually as her thoughts are desperately entwined with trying to preserve the secret of that Fae. Once more she will have to lie to him, staying cool and collective.

“Sorry I meant the two of us. I think I need a drink. The heat is getting to me.”

Finn’s eyebrows perk up, once more gullible and believing of her words. He did trust the female after all. With one giant heave, the convinced man wails the bag with Rey onto the kitchen table whilst witnessing fresher eggs roll eagerly off the table.

“Let me get you one.”

“The water pump is out in the back,” she beckons him to stray away. His footsteps pounce towards the cabinet, then out the door into dirt.

Finally she was alone.

Or so she thought.

The Fae swoops down faster than what her mind could process, his obsidian talons clacking over pearl tinted eggs. He’s a predator in this moment; his eyes wide, brows furrowed and his three-leafed tail flickering wilder than meadow grass in wind. He’s furious.

“He’s going to be a problem,” Kylo spews out in a harsh tone. “Get rid of him. He can’t stay here.”

“He won’t be here long, only a few days.”

“It doesn’t seem like his intentions.” Her arms are crossed, getting defensive enough to battle Kylo’s own offensiveness.

“How would you know? You didn’t grow up with him. He’s my best friend. He’s been there for me since I was an orphan.”

“A friend does not make those body suggestions or affections.”

“It isn’t like you have any friends.”

“I used to.”

“I wonder why you don’t anymore.” Her eyes roll.

Kylo’s expression switches from furiousness to an instant space of silence and idleness. His heart falls and his tail ceases its flickering. The creature wishes to wince too, painful memories skittering across his eyes as his frown perches. She realizes there was a soft spot she hit.

“I’m sorry. I—“

“No. You’re a human and that’s what your kind does.”

Instead of the usual meager yelling or backtalk, Rey takes a different approach to the situation. Her hand gently reaches and clutches to Kylo’s shoulder. Her fingertips dig slightly into black and ragged fabric, her chestnut eyes noticing the poorly made stitches and holes that encompassed the cowl. In this moment once more, he is no monster to her. He looks like a man who had lost something dear to him, something not of his own doing she recognizes. She’s seen this pain in him before, only for a split second. There is agony in his heart, sensing that she has caused more discomfort. His own dark eyes light up, a relaxed yet confused tone in his facial expression. It’s curiosity that takes over him.

“I didn’t mean it.”

“Your friend did the same gesture.”

“What gesture?”

“Your hand on my shoulder. He did the same.”

A breathed out laugh escapes the female farmer, her head shaking slightly.

“There’s so much about humans you don’t understand. It’s meant for reassurance.”

It never registered to Rey about how much difference there was in customs between her and him. She sees them in a much more barbaric way, older ways that humans diminished into the ashes of past times. To today’s standards, a handshake guaranteed a deal whilst his custom was that of blood. She wonders what his way of reassurance would be? What holidays do they celebrate? What’s a common greeting? To her, there’s so much she doesn’t know and only now is it slowly sliding into the acceptance notion.

“We have a different way of saying things are reassured.”

“So what do you do?”

His body leans forward from the table, talons clicking off from the mound of eggs he somehow managed to not crack. His hands go to cup her cheeks, thumb rubbing over heated flesh. A crimson red scurries across her facial, eyes blinking as her breath escapes her.  She’s more than baffled, but her heart races once more. This isn’t a scared-induced racing of the heart, but of something else. Just like when he was close to her on the bed.

“We place our foreheads to one another.”

She’s trapped, frozen, in a trance as his forehead taps against her own and stays there. The female feels the luscious locks brush against her claret, the smell of ever lush plants that tainted his air. His aroma was enjoyable, comforting, nothing of a musky and unpleasant fragrance. She isn’t sure why, but this was unexpectedly welcomed, something suitable. Rey’s hands reach up slowly, unclenching from his cloak to place at a rough jaw. It was an instant reaction from the both of them, suddenly in tune and aligned on the same frequency. His eyes close, as hers do.

_‘It feels more reassuring.’_

_‘I know.’_

Her eyes flash open and her whole body shudders, flinging itself away from the creature. Her face is full of red, her physique rattling with confusion. To her dismay, the Fae flings himself back as well, but not as violently.

“I heard it too.” He ushers from his lips.

“You can also hear my thoughts?” Her hands raise to her face, embarrassed that her own thoughts even responded to his. What was she feeling? She’s more surprised and partially disappointed at how comfortable she was.

“I suppose so.”

“So you’re telling me it isn’t a Fae thing?”

“Some Fae are capable of this. If I focus hard enough I can but this was different.” He’s shocked. Even the Fae’s tail is at a halt, his breath erratic like Rey’s heartbeat.

“So you’re telling me that you were reading my mind before?” She shudders again, sprawling out into the wooden chair.

“No. I never tried. This was the first time and it came too naturally.”

Too naturally, her mind echoes those words. Something isn’t right, her gut feeling is jingling with the notion that the entire picture isn’t in place. She’s never bothered to ask if there was more to this deal, this awful contract the two managed to get their selves enthralled in.  Is what he wanted was to just own land, to take it from humans? Yet he still agreed to her new deal, with him teaching her while he gets to stay within the household. Rey wonders if it was that blasted shaman, an image of his contorted face flickering across her memories sends her in disgust along with a genuine anger. Perhaps, Kylo was tricked like her, maybe both were.

The creature’s tail flickers, his legs squatting and giving a powerful jump to the ceiling. Impressive or not, the only reason she knew he would perform such an elaborate action would only be--

“Hey, Rey! I’m back!” Finn flings himself through the door.

\--That.

“I got you water like you—Oh Maker, Rey, you’re all red! Do you have a fever?”

Once again, worst timing ever. She’s distraught, her body sprung out from Kylo’s administration of ‘reassurance.’ Her face feels hotter than a boiling volcano, her legs instantly close and her fingernails bury into the wooden chair.

“No, no I am fine!”

Finn places the bucket of fresh water to the side, grabbing a mug from the counter and swishing it through the container. A cup is shoved in front of her, Finn’s unused hand pressing itself to Rey’s forehead. She felt like she was being treated like a baby, but she had to realize her best friend had no idea what was really going on.

“Finn, I’m fine.” Rey takes his hand off of her forehead.

“Are you sure? Your forehead is hot.”

“Yes, I think I just need some rest.”

“I think you need some water.” Finn insists on the mug of water he’s offering. Her eyes grow heavy, though more like her tolerance has finally reached its limit. She scoops the mug in her hand, grasping at the rusty metal before sipping down mediocre water.

“There.”

“Here, I’ll help you to your bedroom.”

“Finn, I don’t need your help. I can take care of myself. I always have and before you say anything else, I know why you’re more of an extra helping hand.”

“I’m just very grateful you’re letting me stay here.”

“It’s only for a few days, right? Until you get things settled?” The amateur farmer inquires.

“Yes. The messenger won’t be here until for another two days with my letters.”

Two days. She can keep his secret for two days. There’s a growing tension but also relief that this won’t drag on long, that it has a due date. Rey finally regains her composure, standing upright from the chipped chair.

“Just know you’re welcome to stay here until then. You don’t have to go overboard for me with chores.”

“I know. Oh, I just remembered I did bring a gift for you!”

“A gift?” Rey’s head cocks slightly to the side.

The man slips bold digits into his satchel, taking out a black box with a red ribbon wrapped around. Her eyes are full of dazzle, her body leaning forward as to what Finn managed to snatch upon his travels throughout the lands. He hands it to her, her own digits quickly undoing the neatly fitted bow. Upon removing the lid, those dazzling eyes sparkled even more enormously.

“Cookies!” Rey yelps out of excitement.

“I was traveling to the kingdom of Naboo and I know how much you wanted to try them. I have a few friends there and they offered me some.”

“Thank you—“Rey takes a bite, her taste buds in ecstasy as the mix of chocolate and purely fine sugar bathe in her mouth. “These are so delicious!”

 “I know you don’t get sweets often.”

“They’re soo gwoooddd!” Words are muffled by the sounds of munching and stuffing of cookies into her mouth.

In the middle of her chewing, that pain in her back once more sparked. A ringing of stinging engulfs her flesh and bone. She coughs out the chewed pieces of the Naboo cookies, nearly choking as she falls over. Her fingernails scratch into the floor, the pain only consuming her and growing larger than anything. She’s lost and confused, uncertain of what was going on. Why is this pain growing, what exactly was happening? More importantly, what was causing it?

“Rey!” Finn rushes to Rey’s side, just as confused as she is. He’s uncertain of what to do, panicking and searching for anything that could help her.

Her breathes are sharp, shallow and to the point where she is gasping. She knows she isn’t choking, but it feels like her body is under attack. Everything is going black, her vision hazy and blurry, and her consciousness slipping away. The sounds of Finn’s shuffling slowly fade, his voice dim and the banging of hands against wooden tiles disappear. Finally, her eyes close as her body is thwarted by the scar on her back.

_‘Rey.’_

There’s a voice that speaks to her.

_‘Rey, wake up.’_

She wakes up, but not in her home. Everything is covered by a blurry fog, the shadows of trees sway on top of her, a moon’s presence making it known as its light flickers between the branches. This place feels familiar, like she’s seen it in a dream before.

Then it hits her.

This is where they met. This is where it began.

“Hello?!” Rey’s voice echoes through the fog, stretching for what sounded like miles.

There’s a rustling in the trees, like claws putting weight on branches with predatory eyes latched to her. Her body twirls in every direction, trying to find the cause of that sound. Her boots step into piles of dead leaves, making crunching sounds as a figure approaches her. The closer it gets, the more she is able to recognize the physique of it.

 It’s him.

_‘Rey,’_ his voice protrudes, echoing, not physically but in her mind.

“Kylo. Where am I? What’s going on?”

He doesn’t understand any of this. His razor sharp claws protrude into those crackling leaves, taking each step closer to her to unveil him from the fog. Then, Rey sees the most unexpected action of Kylo; his body crouching, staying close to her as he scans the environment. His feet become silent, his breath shallow, and his three-pronged tail bending around Rey.

_‘It’s dangerous here for you, Rey.’_ His mouth isn’t moving once. _‘You need to leave here. This is no place for humans.’_

“Tell me what this place is then, Kylo.”

_‘Darkness. Only Fae who have a connection to it can be here. This place will feed on your life force, Rey if you don’t leave soon.’_

There’s a growl in the distance. Shadows form outwards with all their intent directed at the female. Her eyes widen, unable to comprehend what she was witnessing. The figures appear closer, contorted in their shape while drooling with hungry mouths. She still isn’t sure what they are, but everything in her is screaming to run away.

_‘You need to wake up, Rey.’_

“What do you mean wake up?” Her voice raises itself, sweat rolling off the bottom of her jaw line.

_‘You need to get out of this realm. This isn’t safe where you are.’_

“How do I wake up?”

_‘Disconnect yourself.’_

“I don’t understand, Kylo.”

The creatures come closer, their bodies dripping off flame-shaped particles of their obsidian coating. Four arms extend out of each, their rows of yellow eyes coming closer. If anything had put a fright in the woman, it would be how she saw one of the malicious entities smirked with their drooling mouths. Was she food to them?

“REY!”

Kylo’s voice finally disperses from his lips rather than talking to her through the strange connection they share. He manages to catch her attention away from the entities. It’s as if in that moment a switch was set off. Her eyes flash open back to reality, her breath gasping and her pupils shaking with fear.

Finn is above her, examining her while Rey lies on a straw-netted bed. Her heart is pounding ferociously, her diaphragm expanding and collapsing all at once. Everything is first blurry with her trying to come back to reality. All that is on her mind is Kylo screaming out her name, his body in front of her before those deformed beings were about to chase after her. Regardless, Rey manages to sit up with a nurse across the room, holding a bowl full of herbs and ointment.

“Rey, are you okay?” Finn takes her hand, hoping that his presence can help calm the female down. The nurse is rushing over, placing a wet rag to her forehead, a few spurs of a trail of ointment run down while the smell of basil intoxicates her olfactory system. Finn is busy sitting by the side, his gaze not once looking away from his friend.

“You just started choking. I’m so sorry, this is my fault.” Guilt seems to be on his mind.

“Kylo…” His name spills from her lips. It’s all she can think about, her mind wrapped and tangled within vines of that Fae. Is he alright? Was he actually there? Where is he now? What were those things? She needed answers right now, more than anything. Everything is getting off the charts, but she has to know.

“Who’s Kylo?”

Rey’s head snaps to Finn, finally aware he was gripping her hand tightly. The amateur farmer pulls away her hand from his, gripping the bed sheet above her and tossing it off. She stands up, fully recovered, or so she thinks. Rey manages to fall over, a familiar pain still pounding in her back. She bites her lower lip, pushing herself and her will beyond the level of pain to get herself off the ground.

“You need to rest, Rey.” Finn rushes over to Rey, helping her up back into the bed.

“I need to get back to my home.”

“Ma’am, it would be wise of you to rest,” the nurse interjects herself.

“You just nearly choked to death from those cookies. You passed out and I quickly brought you here. Nurses said you were hallucinating. They said you were muttering about a Kylo,” Finn follows up with an explanation.  

He can’t know about Kylo, but now he does. Well, at least his name.

“I did?” Rey might as well try to play dumb. Anything that can cover up the existence of Kylo.

“Yes, you just fell to the floor and passed out. Your body was shaking and…you just kept asking where you were. It was like you were talking to someone.” Finn leans away from Rey.

“I was having this horrible nightmare.”

“Who’s Kylo? You kept saying his name like your life depended on it. “Finn wasn’t going to let this drop. He’s finally grown suspicious of her actions.

“No one important,” it almost hurt momentarily to say those words. She even asks herself mentally why that does. She can’t care for the creature, can she now? Does…she?

“If you have a boyfriend or anything like tha—“

“I don’t have a boyfriend Finn, and that’s none of your business. Ugh, I don’t feel good.”

“Ma’am, I think you should continue to lie down. You’re pale and weak, and cold. We do think the cookies you ate; you may have had an allergic reaction to. This would have caused the unexplainable hallucinations.” The nurse ushers Rey back down, putting the blanket over her while keeping the towel at her forehead. She’s more concerned that if Rey has fallen ill with the flu or another illness, then she must stay bed rested, judging by her symptoms.

Unfortunately, Rey complies; knowing that at least lying down will help ease the pain in her back. She doesn’t really take notice of her body shivering, or how her fingertips feel numb. What did she just go through?

“Sir, visiting hours are over during the nighttime. You’ll have to wait until the morning to see her again.”

“I understand,” Finn nods to the nurse. “Rest well, Rey. Okay?”

“I will.” Rey pulls the blanket up more.

The two finally leave the room, the clinic’s door shut with only mumbled words outside being slipped into her temporary bedroom. She sits up immediately, her mind shifting gears into thinking of how to call out to that Fae. Her body is far too weak for right now to walk, as if some of her own life force had been sipped away. A thought appears.

Their strange connection.

Rey takes a deep breath, drowning out the rumbles and scuffling of other patients at the clinic. Her mind hones in on Kylo, his energy, the image of him. Then, she extends out her voice through that connection, hoping it would reach him.

_‘Kylo?’_ She asks.

No response.

_‘Kylo where are you?’_ She tries again.

No response.

Maybe she just wasn’t doing it right? It only seemed to happen naturally, randomly even. She’s not sure how to contact him, but right now she feels all alone and the only one she knows can understand her is none other than Kylo Ren. She knows the nurses won’t know, her friend Finn wouldn’t know. Everything, all of her instincts are pounding at her to race and find an answer, to get Kylo because he would know. It feels too off, already missing him around even though the two have only known each other for less than a week. Had he already made an impact that huge on her? After all, it happened so fast with how everything spiraled.

_‘Rey, I’m here.’_

She’s looking around frantically, trying to see if he would come, or if he would appear. She whips the blanket right off, wanting to stand up and search for him. Why is she being called to him? Then, he appears out of the shadows of the room. Had he been there the entire time?

“Ky—“

_‘Shh. We can talk like this. I heard the entire conversation before. Need them to think you’re sleeping.’_ He sits on the bed next to her, eyes skimming over her figure to look for any abnormalities. She was pale, dehydrated, typical things after visiting the Darkness as he would call it of what she experienced. Yet, he’s still somehow impressed at the fact she made it through; a mere human. Someone he would call a no one.

_‘Where was I?’_ She asks, eyes staring up at her.

_‘The Darkness. It is a realm of negativity, of anger, hatred, sadness, sorrow. It’s the opposite of what I call the Light. The Darkness is taboo magick, and if you don’t know how to control its insatiable hunger then it’ll consume you.’_

_‘How did I get there?’_ She’s just so confused, almost borderline delirious.

_‘I don’t know.’_

She’s not angry, disappointed or upset at his response. She’s beginning to realize this is all new to Kylo as well, a territory yet explored. If anything, the amateur farmer’s eyes skim to the side before retracting their attention back to the sitting Fae. Her digits reach for the thin sheets, pulling them over her as she feels her body jitter from a slight coldness.

_‘Do I really look pale? I’m freezing.’_

_‘Yes.’_ His response is simple.

Not as simple as his actions. The Fae reaches up to push off his tattered cowl, ripe with fresh cuts and fringes. He wraps the cowl around her shoulders two times, pulling the hood over her head. Rey appreciates the gesture, basking comfortably in the warmth of his body heat that vibrated from its strands. Her chestnut eyes lock with his dark ones, studying them.

_‘Thank you,’_ she softly murmurs through the strange connection.

_‘We’ll find out why this happened.’_

_‘I hope so,’_ she gives out a brief sigh.

There’s a comfort in all of this, with him being this close--this telepathic connection bridging the two together. She’s usually defensive and always against the creature, but not this moment. Not with the stance he took, the effort she realizes he made to come to her. He was ready to protect her.

_‘I’m sorry,’_ her mind blurts out.

_‘For what?’_ His eyebrows rose.

_‘I haven’t really given you a chance. I think this is the first time I haven’t had the urge to punch you in the face.’_

_‘I hope it stays that way,’_ the Fae manages to let out an enjoyable breath.

_‘That mark on my back…’_

_‘What about it?’_

_‘It isn’t hurting anymore. Could you check it for me? It’s been aching all day.’_

Kylo shifts to the side, earth toned fingers reaching up to scoot the cowl to the side while lifting up her shirt. She was comfortable enough with this? This was certainly a step forward. At least, until his eyes widen at the sight of her back.

“Rey…” Kylo almost gasps in shock. He’s confused and bewildered. He didn’t even realize he spoke out physically.

_‘What is it?’_

_‘It’s growing.’_


	4. It's Forbidden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are they really that different? Despite being a human and a Fae, two different sides, their connection speaks louder than anything. Kylo Ren and Rey have decided to become mates suddenly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR SUCH A LONG ABSENCE OF THIS FIC. Finally...an update! AND THE PROMISE OF THE FRUSSY HAS BEEN SPOKEN. Enjoy some good ole Kylo Ren Plant D. YES THERE IS SMUT IN THIS CHAPTER. If you don't like smut, feel free to skip this chapter. Although they do get quite close ;D Thank you for all the support and wonderful comments!!

"What do you mean it is growing?" Rey remarks, her voice thrusting loudly.

 

"The scar-- It's stretched across your back," his voice whispers.

 

Kylo is shocked, in awe as he watches red blotches surface passed the scarred skin. This wasn't right, not at all. Was this some sort of taboo magick? It was far from normal Fae doings, at least with his specific kind. Most of the practical teachings with his capabilities were that of healing and an everlasting growth of nature. His kind were also beings well known for tricking humans once they wander in forests, only in high hopes of repelling the scum.

Yet, one other practice that he wonders if it is his own doing. Was it possible that he did this? He knows he is no master of attaining full control of the negative energy that seeped out of the realm known as _Darkness_ , unaware originally that he had possessed the power of destruction like his ability of creation. He wonders if there some sort of side effect, but he knows that Rey was a human and humans didn't have the barriers to protect themselves from that gruesome realm. It feeds into the life force of individuals who know not how to accept the Darkness, to those who are not magickly attuned to the world around. It was baffling enough that Rey was even still alive at this condition, only running fevers and shivers as body heat escapes her.

 

"Wait, what?! How?" Rey blurts out, standing up from the bed instantly.

.

She's shaking, too weak to stand where her legs give out. She collapses instantly. At least, not until Kylo reaches out and catches her. The Fae tries to shush her, his arms embracing her as she shivers and throttles in his administration. Kylo is sitting on the edge of the bed with his afflicted partner. Maker, she is so cold. Colder than last winter's frigid blizzard, the memories of white sparkles tainting the land despite their beauty. Her body is clinging to his, human flesh brushing against mossy skin, his plant-like claret tingling against whatever warmth the amateur farmer did manage to supply.

 

_'Your body needs time to recover. Anyone who is not familiar with the Darkness, or knows how to embrace or control it, will be consumed by it. It was trying to eat your life force, Rey. You need to allow nature to restore your energy.'_

 

She muffles into his neck, her digits clinging to a broad and refined torso. _He is so warm_ , the farmer thinks to herself. The creature's heartbeat soothes her, lulling her easily out of reality as she focuses on it. _So gentle_. Though, Rey listens to his words carefully, a few thoughts scampering through before looking up at him with tired bags.

 

 _'Do you know how to control it?'_  Her mind’s words echo to him.

 

 _'Yes.'_ Almost. He was no master. Kylo possessed enough knowledge to adequately wield and understand the dark magick behind the unstudied realm.

 

_'Is there any way you can just heal me? Make me feel better?'_

 

She’s really looking for a solution at this point as her telepathic words protrude at him. The appearance of the female looks infinitely desperate, looming eyes searching for an answer in his. She has to cling, to allow his warmth to emit into her, sitting within his lap as one of his mossy arms reaches to grab a blanket. It was like a fire—so warm like the sunlight’s dancing rays. Rey leans into him further; a pounding heartbeat begins to speed up. Was he starting to get the butterflies in his stomach? Rey wonders this.

 

This is the closest, the most intimate moment he has experienced with a human. Why did this feel thrilling? His angular chin rests upon the top of her head. He’s looking back down at the female human, worrisome emotions twirling around as he makes sure to wrap the clinic’s blanket around the duo. It was a near tattered blanket, adorned in a vivid color of cerulean with Kylo coming to the obvious conclusion it’s been used by several patients.

 

 _'I don't know how.'_ It was a genuine response from him. ‘ _This is a type of magick that even I don’t know everything about. The Darkness is considered forbidden and unstudied by most of my kind. At least, the sort of Fae I come from.’_

 

_‘How many different kinds of Fae are there?’_

 

Kylo needs to take a moment to ponder on an answer for that peculiar question. Long before humans had dominated the lands to the old days of his powerful grandfather, the world roamed with many clans of Fae. He recalls the stories his mother would tell them about the different tribes of Fae that would dance by a river’s edge and swim to its depths, to the ones that leaped from tree to tree and twirled with the wind’s embrace.

 

_‘There used to be so many different clans. We were quite diverse but eventually merged together as one tribe. It was when the humans begun to kill us off.’_

 

_‘I’m sorry they did that. Not all humans can see that you’re not a monster.’_

 

 _‘I suppose the same is for me._ ’

 

There’s a small giggle that emits from the girl as she looks up to Kylo, her color slowly coming back as the feeling of warmth rushes through her body. At last—some life force is regained in her. Ironically, there was no one else she’d rather be with right now despite their troubles and awkward encounters from before. They’re on mutual terms and perhaps she can finally be more content with Kylo living with her.  Rey’s eyes close for a moment as a bigger smile stretches across her face, contentment filling her. His voice was more than soothing, and she wanted to hear him ramble on more—something she never often had for comfort; an embrace.

_‘Could you tell me more about them? I’ve always been told about how they eat the livestock and steal away children.’_

 

 _‘Are those the horror stories they murmur to children before they sleep?’_ Kylo doesn’t even notice he’s smiling down at her.

 

_‘It’s what I remember when I used to be in an orphanage. They’d tell us all sorts of things. How the Leshy will come and get you.’_

 

 _‘Leshy?’_ He raises an eyebrow at the amateur farmer.

 

Rey immediately opens her eyes and sits up, her hips sitting on the bed as she adjusts herself, thighs over his lap. It’s at this point she’s starting to take swift notice of just how much misinformation she’s been told about these legends of Fae. They’re just like humans, living on this earth and apart of this whole world. She had wished she’d crossed his path sooner, so she could come to this conclusion sooner. If only they weren’t on two opposing sides of a hidden war.

 

_‘The Leshy is a creature who looks like a man and leads strangers astray. He even abducts children!’_

 

_‘This sounds like nonsense.’_

 

 _‘He has a very disfigured face but can change his size and shape. One of the key things he usually has is…’_ Rey reaches up with her nimble hand, pressing her finger tip to his deer-like antlers while giving a firm smirk.   _‘Horns!’_

 

_‘Are you saying I look like this Leshy?’_

 

 _‘Kind of—but you don’t look hideous at all.’_ A minor blush manages to cross over her face. _‘They also say the Leshy have pet wolves or even bears.’_

 

_‘I’ve never had a pet but I’ve spoken with them before.’_

 

_‘You talk to animals?’_

 

_‘Yes. Can’t humans talk and understand them too?’_

 

The expression that Kylo managed to display left the female in a minor fit of laughter, finding it quite baffling that he thinks humans can talk to animals. She’s not exactly sure if he meant as in talk to them, or understands the sounds they make. The idea of Kylo trying to make howling noises with a wolf or even growls with a bear was an amusing image that shimmered at the back of her mind. While she switches her gaze back to his facial expression, she gives out a fake cough and tries to regain a more serious composure.

 

‘ _No, we can’t. We try to figure them out by how they act. If I could, I’d love to know what my chickens are clucking about that always has them in a fuss.’_

 

_‘I can ask them.’_

 

 _‘Once I return home, I’ll make sure to ask you that, Kylo.’_ She emits another giggle.

 

_‘I can teach you.’_

 

 _‘Teach me how to talk to animals? Does it require some Fae magick?’_ The female shifts herself where she’s sitting across from Kylo, her arms and hands entangled into the blanket.

 

_‘Anyone can learn it. You just need to connect yourself to the world. My mother would teach me about how important it is to stay tuned in with nature. To feel how the trees feel, why the animals would run. All of it.’_

 

_‘We call that witchcraft.’_

 

 _‘Humans are strange,’_ he manages to give a low laughter. Was he really capable of being this content? He couldn’t remember the last time he ever was.

 

 _‘So are the Fae,’_ Rey chimes in with him.

 

It feels like home—despite her not actually being present at her farm residence. She feels normal once more, the cerulean blanket engulfing both her and the creature before her as mossy limbs embrace her. Rey’s finding herself in an unbreakable trance, luring her head and physique to move closer to his angular face. A slender hand of the female reaches up to brush along his cheek, rubbing against the texture of moss and flesh that felt like her own.

 

“It’s like you’re half plant, half human,” her voice is tinted with curiosity. Rey didn’t even realize she was speaking out loud from their bond. “It feels…interesting.”

 

He’s already placing his own hand against her cheek, thumb rubbing into once-clammy flesh now into a flourishing one. His digits caress under her chin, gripping it to make her face him. He’s allured her, dark brown eyes tracing over each and every feature the woman had to offer.

 

She’s so kissable in this moment and nothing is stopping him; except one thing.

 

**She’s a human.**

 

He shouldn’t feel like this. He should have found another mate where one of his own resided, his mother—a mighty princess among the Fae had asked him to find a suitable female to continue their kind. He finds himself no longer interested in that desire from his family, but rather intrigued by Rey. He’s been infatuated with her since he’s first clawed that magickal agreement into her back, taken away by her appearance, the way she held herself and the spunk she’d let loose. She was strong, healthy, and persistent. Even if she didn’t see it, Kylo had seen how her soul retained gentleness. There’s no hate between this telepathic bond of theirs, it’s becoming far more intimate than anything he’s ever experienced. She’s becoming the center of his world and little by little he’s being consumed by every aspect of her.

 

Rey is staring up with curious eyes, wonder swirling in her as she’s questioning to herself why Kylo had gripped her chin to face him. She’s watching as he holds half-open eyes. Was she in a dream? Was this another experience out of reality that she had no control of?

 

Her questions were soon answered as Kylo leaned in, placing his lips over hers. His three leafed-pronged tail wraps around, the largest leaf resting in her lap as his hands grasp. He’s a mess of red; the moss that tinted his face is turning into crimson at this point. She’s just the same, but her eyes wide and surprised whilst his were closed. Her heart is screaming and something in her took over. She’s wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing into the kiss as his hands move from her flushed cheeks to her curved sides.

 

There’s a loneliness pounding through her, one that Kylo easily recognized as it mimicked his own. She’s clutching to him for dear life, her heart soaring and reciprocating the Fae’s rhythm. Quickly, he scoops her up with one hand under her bottom, the other at her back and swings her onto the bed. His body is hovering over hers just like when they first met, mouth still attached to hers. His black locks droop down, his forest-like hands into the sheets of the bed as the cerulean blanket is on his back. He flicks it off with his tail whilst proceeding to kiss the woman below him.

 

She doesn’t know what took over her but she stops, pushing Kylo away—slipping from the kiss. Her chest is heaving, there’s a fear in her eyes and a deep overwhelming worry that unfortunately the Fae registered. His face is inches from her and then her head faces the opposite way, turned to the side in view of what looked like a fireplace.

 

“We shouldn’t do this, Kylo.”

 

“I…I’m sorry. I don’t know what got into me.”

 

“Same here. It just felt…sudden.”

 

“I have this desire to claim you and I’ve never felt that with anyone else before.”

 

“Claim me?” Her head turns back to him.

 

“Mate with you.”

 

Rey instantly swings herself up, forcing him to move to the side. She swears she’s sweating like a whore who just entered a church, biting her bottom lip. Did he really want to fuck her? Was he about to? She’s a bit speechless and rather shocked. Her eyes turn to him and she finds herself in an unexpected predicament. She’s watching a bulge extend from his bottom robes of tattered black cloth. He wasn’t kidding at all, and the size made her curiosity perk up. She’s never had sex before—let alone allowed the idea of doing it with someone. Sure, there were times she would fantasize about being pounded into the bed or over a counter, but she didn’t think her fellow Fae companion was this into her until now.

 

“Mate…with me?”  Her voice is low and her expression is full of confusion.

 

“We—We don’t have to. It just felt right.” He’s filled with embarrassment. “I didn’t meant to make things awkward. It’s been hard resisting you.”

 

“I’ve barely known you that long, Kylo and you’re ready to get into my pants? Not that different from humans.” She’s crossing her arms at this point.

 

“We don’t consider how long we’ve known someone to judge if they’re an acceptable mate. We look for a connection with the person. If it feels like we found the right one, then we try and pursue it.”

 

“Humans, you need to give it time, unless you’re a whore or a swine going out looking for a fuck.”

 

“Did you feel a connection with me?” He’s trying to grasp for an answer. He’s getting antsy, his arousal more than apparent at the female who was curling up into a ball. Just like her, he’s never done this but he’s watched countless times how it’s done.

 

“Yes but—“

 

“Then we should feel mutual.”

 

“But you’re a Fae, and I’m a human. Isn’t there a problem with that?”

 

“It’s forbidden by my kind but—I’m an outcast to them anyways.” Kylo scoots closer to her, eyes skimming up and down her figure as he desperately holds himself back. He can’t stop thinking about her and all of his primal instincts are close to overriding him. Thank goodness he has self-control in this instant. It’s only when he’s with her that he’s able to retain a part of himself.

 

“What about your vendetta against humans?”

 

“It doesn’t matter as much as you.”

 

“I’ve never done this before.”

 

“I haven’t either. But I’ve watched how to do it.”

 

“I liked what we did but I am worried about what others would think.”

 

“You made a deal to where you wouldn’t tell others of my existence. So why should it matter?”

He had a point. She’s glancing briefly to the side then swings her gaze back at the creature before her. She’s curious about this, and hell she’d love to take him for a ride. Maybe he was bigger than the average human, or maybe it looked just like a regular cock. She was probably obsessing over this more than needed.

 

“Kylo I—AH—“Rey halts, taking a gasp as her mouth gapes. He’s pushing his robe to the side to reveal the most incomprehensive male organ she’s ever seen. It’s like a petal infested plant, seeping with lubrication she couldn’t fathom. It was odd, twitching like a normal human member but it just looked otherworldly to her. She’d rub her eyes and tell herself that she was hallucinating, that she’s just still sick or that it was all an elaborate dream. No, this was real and he was serious in the way he performed his actions. She’d gulp down her doubts, mingling between the decision of backing away or continuing in engaging with her interested partner. Rey wouldn’t lie to herself that she didn’t possess some feelings for the creature, but that she’d love to explore this new activity—this new performance between human and non-human.

  


“Is something wrong with this?”

 

“Is that your cock?!” Rey doesn’t even realize she’s shouted. Hopefully she hasn’t awoken any other patients, with her being all exasperated.

 

“Yes. Are humans different?” Kylo is genuinely curious, trying to swallow the slight hurt in his voice. He’s not sure if he’s suddenly made the situation more awkward. At least he knows that the woman before him was releasing pheromones he could recognize, her own arousal appealing him.

 

“It looks like a fruit secreting…slime.” She instinctively leans closer, studying the foreign reproductive organ. The farmer hasn’t determined if she’s more grossed out, intrigued, or just oddly both.

 

“Men—humans, don’t have plants for cocks. They’re these fleshy things, and only cum one way.”

 

“Can I see you?”

 

It takes her a moment to register what the Fae implied. He’s already viewing her, dressed in brown stitched leggings and a green blouse—tainted with a few stains of dirt. It was at that moment she eventually figured out he had meant her female sex. Had he never seen a human female before? He must not have, as he was incredibly unfamiliar at the way Rey reacted. She didn’t mean it so intentionally; she meant it in a manner of surprise. If anything, the woman is contemplating what she’s doing, but she knows that this is something she wanted to try. She’s so addicted and curious at the strange connection they shared. Maybe becoming closer will help unlock this mystery between an exiled Fae and a poor human.

 

Rey sits at the edge of the bed, fingers grasping at her knees whilst swinging her head to the side. She finally looks back, a determined expression briefing her face. The female’s hands reach to undo the double-connected belt that lapped around her waist, toss it to the side whilst sliding thumbs under the hip band of her pants. She begins to pull down the leggings, finally slipping off the poor excuse of underwear. There it was, her sex uncovered.

 

“It looks like this,” Rey spreads her legs open; revealing a clear pink with a slight wetness leaking out. Kylo is taken back for a moment, scooting slightly closer to study the strange genitalia. At least it was strange to him.

 

“That doesn’t look much different from female Fae,” the creature spurs out.

 

“What do theirs look like?” She seriously can’t believe she’s doing this. Why does it feel right?

 

“The substance looks similar to mine, the texture. We…have a slang word for them that is borrowed from human tongue. Żółty Kwiat.”

 

“That sounds Polish,” Rey interjects. “I’ve heard different dialect but I only know English.”

“It means ‘Yellow Flower.’”

 

“I think that gives me a clear picture,” she pauses momentarily. “Can I…touch yours?”

 

The Fae simply gives a nod, scooting closer to Rey. He’s on his knees, shoulder length apart as his genitalia raises up—far from flaccid. A few splotches of the bodily lubrication hit the bed sheets. Really, it was far too odd for Rey, but like hell she’d be turned away. Who would have known she had a thing that could be related to tertophilia with how she’s engaging with Kylo. Her index finger touches the tip of his organ, the sensation making her eyebrows rise. It was soft, yet hard, but also smooth. It could have been the lubrication that caused it to be that way but it only made her more curious. Her entire hand grips around his girth, slowly stroking up and down. She’s seen how it’s been done. She just rubs up and down, right?

 

Rey must have been doing something right, watching as his expression turns into something content and an apparent blush scurrying over his facial. That green-shaded portion of his head swiftly mixes with crimson in seconds. The amateur farmer is growing a smirk herself, watching as he buckles his legs and rock his hips slightly into her hand. The lubrication sloppily coats her fingers, allowing for a better pumping action on her part.

 

“How is that?” Rey wouldn’t have expected herself to have this much fun.

 

“Good. Mmm…Keep going.”

 

Thrusting more into her hand, he exasperates a low moan. It’s enough to make her head perk up, but also enough to allow Rey to let that reassurance of her actions sink in. She’s doing something right; she has Kylo wrapped around her hand—literally. She feels like she’s in a position of power. So, she grips even harder than before, rubbing her fingers to the very base of his crotch. A mossy hand grips her wrist, his chest nearly heaving up and down. Maker, it felt great on his end.

 

“Can I touch yours now?” He’s looking full of lust.

 

“Yes.” With that, Rey leans back and spreads her legs once more. There’s a prominent scent emitting, one that turns Kylo on. His mossy digits strode between her labia, pushing a finger in. Her canal is warm, blazing around his finger. She’s tight, her inner walls squeezing around the grooved finger. Kylo is nearly thrusting, gently but enough to slowly loosen her walls.

 

How long has he been thinking of doing this to her? Since the moment he met her? She didn’t care right now, only thinking about how good it felt.

 

“Careful…” Rey murmurs out, feeling an unwanted tension.

 

“It hurts?”

 

“Yes, but it feels good.”

 

“Virginity is considered a sacred thing to us,” he pushes another finger in, the bumps of his fingers creating an interesting effect on her vaginal walls.

 

“Some people consider it. I don’t know why though. Everyone seems to just like fuckin’.”

 

“I should have said it used to be. We’d take it after marriage.”

 

“Some humans—AH-- do that. I guess we’re not that different sometimes,” she’s ready to squirm from his two phalanges. She’s not sure how much she can bear the pain anymore, or at least that previously stated tension.

 

“I want to take yours. We’re both bound by a contract. Wouldn’t that be close enough?”

 

He’s talking about taking her as a mate, and Rey damn well knows that like the back of her slippery hand. Is she really letting Kylo do this? Her mind is in too much of a fog to think rationally, to consider that she’s about to sexually engage—no. She already is. If she’s gotten this far, why not take it to the next level? Kylo even said it before; they both felt the same. They’re both attracted to each other; they’re already sharing this deep connection they can’t explain. There’s no one else she could think of in this moment to ride her all the way to the time of Jakku Festival. She pondered about Finn but could never reach beyond just friends. He’s never initiated anything that would consider the possibility. There were some other men in the village she thought of, but either was too much of a prick or not to her physical preferences.

 

Kylo had all of her requirements. He was someone who was protective, physically capable, resourceful like herself, and even compassionate. Sure, a non-human, but did it stop her? No.

 

“Then fuck me, leaf,” Rey says it playfully. The name had now turned into a sweet pet name.

 

He liked it.

 

Two fingers pull out, his hands gripping her thighs as his pelvis scoots closer. He’s aiming his plant-like member above her sex, rubbing it between her labia. He’s aching, yearning but also teasing the poor farmer. With one forceful motion, he thrusts his cock into her. Rey yelps but her voice was quickly covered by Kylo’s lips, taking in her uproar of pain. Her arms swing up to hold onto him with a silver lining adorning her eyelashes. He knows that this process needs to be gentle, loving and reassuring.

 

“Fuck it hurts.”

 

“It won’t much longer. I promise,” the Fae tries to bring comfort.

 

“Fuck—so big.”

 

“It’s so tight. Ah…” There are gentle thrusts on his part, his lubrication making the process easier on both of them. He didn’t think that she’d be this tight, or how it would feel. It was welcoming. Her walls constricted around him, her fingernails deep into gripping the obsidian cowl. All those wonderful sounds, those heavenly moans are still abrupt by his mouth.

 

He’s hovering over, his body like a willow tree extending a mighty branch. He’s holding her down, his thrusts picking up speed whilst her own legs finally wrap around his. There’s some solace finally, feeling the aching pain wipe away gradually. Her body is getting used to the motions and she’s finding herself enjoying this sexual activity more. Bodily fluid leaks out from her sex, dampening the bed sheets and even to the cerulean blanket. His black talons pierce down, ripping up the fabric below them. There’s so much power in his legs, and he’s pushing most of his length into her—at least as much as her body can take.

 

 _‘Rey, I’m close,’_ he extends out into their telepathic bond. He’s too busy breathing heavily to speak physical words, too focused on allowing grunts to vocalize.

 

_‘Please, don’t stop.’_

 

He doesn’t.

 

_‘I—‘_

 

He cums into her, hips stopping as he presses his length as deep into her as he can. His member releases a wash of white-tainted substance, knees buried deep into the sheets as her vaginal walls squeeze down enough to allow it to leak out. It’s even hotter than before, her moans finally calming down and his mouth releasing from hers. Sweat droops down his facial, rolling off an angular chin whilst his female has the same experience. It’s sweet ecstasy and he’s more than happy to satisfy his lover. In fact, he leans his body more above her, observing the way her skin flushed and the orgasmic face she displayed.

 

“I love the way you look.”

 

“You’re just saying that because you got to fuck me while on top.”

 

“Blushing looks good on you.” That triggers the female to blush even further, her face in a bit of agitation. He knew how to work her up.

 

“I…I can’t believe we did that.”

 

“I’ve been aching for a mate.”

 

“So…this means we’re mates now? Like lovers?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“I guess I should start calling you my boyfriend then,” she teases. “If this is something steady.”

 

“Boyfriend?” He perks his eyebrows up.

 

“A boyfriend is…a man who is your lover. We call it a boyfriend.”

 

“So what is the female equivalent?”

 

“I’d be your girlfriend.” They really were going steady, huh? But she liked it, no—she loved the idea of being this close. Didn’t he make her happy? Mostly intrigued? Yes, Kylo did.

 

“Then what is that compared to husband and wife? Or is it that without a ceremony?”

 

“It’s…” She can’t believe she has to explain this to him, even when she can still feel him buried deep inside of her. “It’s like determining if that person is fit to be a husband or wife. You have to give it time.”

 

“I’d like that,” he places his forehead against Rey’s.

 

It’s reassurance.

 

Kylo finally pulls out from his now-girlfriend--as she had told him. That Fae bodily fluid dripped out, the pressure finally released from his cock. He gives out a pant, dark eyes looming over his human companion. She truly was beautiful, awe-inspiring. He’d consider himself blessed by the Maker, despite being a completely different species from him. But to Kylo, they weren’t that different.

 

“There’s something we learn when we’re young,” his voice is amiable, yet low.

 

“What is that?” Rey is sitting up with the creature before her.

 

“We learn that every creature in this universe has the trait to be able to love. Love is…” He has to think of it for a moment. “Love is the formula for creation, whereas hatred is the formula for destruction. I believe in this moment now, I love you. We’ve created something that others would not have thought possible.”

 

 _Love._ She thought carefully about the word. Rey knows he is referring to their connection. The way their chemistry sparked unlike anyone else she’s been with. Her attention is turned away once she hears knocking at the door.

 

_‘Shit, hide.’_


End file.
